Its A Taken World
by NRMania
Summary: Five years after Naruko's main adventure, another one springs up, a world full of adventure, hilarity, and overpowered Heroines(Because apparently in this world main characters are most likely female) Get ready, goofiness, angsty-ness and nessness are here to burn your house down(not with lemons, but with knight napalm.)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Chibis

It's A Taken World

Chapter One: Meeting Chibis

*(Five years after Princess of Taken ends, Naruko is 21)*

Naruko, Queen of The Taken, was bored again.

So she solved this with a couple things

One, she stroked Tiny Ten Tails, being sure to get right in the ears for extra cute purring.

Two, she built more things, or tinkered with old stuff.

This old thing she was tinkering with wasn't old; in fact it was used quite often for those three years of her "nerfing"

Her ship. She decided to give it an upgrade, swapping out regular fuel with an energy source she only just started to tap into.

Taken Knight Fire.

The stuff burns like crazy, and expels so much power that your s'mores would make you run twenty miles without stopping.

A tiny jar of it was enough to power the ship, but just in case she got some normal fuel, that was luckily still compatible.

*now it gets all first person-ey*

"And, that should do it! What do you think, Little Ten?" Naruko asked the un-aging cuteness, who just nodded in agreement even though she didn't really understand.

She did it because if she agreed she got petted and it felt so good.

"Good," Naruko smiled as she tickled the Girl's canine ears, pulling a rumbling purr from inside, "Shall we head out then?"

Ten just purred more, resting her head on the side of Naruko's with a cute smile on her face.

'That will do.' Naruko thought.

*Later*

"You are seriously leaving? Where are you going to go?" Kyuubi asked Naruko.

"Well I hooked up the ship to a dimension transporter, I could go anywhere! If the place looks good, I'll probably get you over there too if you want." Naruko replied.

Five minutes later she was on her ship, with Tiny Ten magically sticking to her shoulder.

With a glint of manic in her monocle she flicked a complex switches before she took one final look at a shielded button with a post-it note on it.

'"Flick only when you want to go to the unknown"? I do indeed' she thought, flipping up the cover and hitting the button.

The ship faded from existence, landing a new one. This was the beginning of a new journey.

*America, somewhere tropical and mysterious*

Naruko landed her ship silently on the clear grassy terrain and quickly exited the ship.

'This place doesn't really seem that interesting but I feel something...' she thought.

Suddenly a flicker of pink caught her eye, only for a moment before it was gone.

She walked over to the spot she saw the glimmer to find nothing but a small patch of pink fur. Her interest peaking about what it could have been from caused her to pull out a small vial and place it inside, putting the stopper tightly in place and placing it back in her pocket afterwards.

She decided then to make a quick dash for her ship, she felt nothing else here.

A few moments later the ship vanished again, into the space of in-between dimensions.

*Dimensional Gap*

The True Dragon Great Red did not like others invading his space, no sir. So when this Machine decided to come in he got angry, ripping a hole into earth and tossing the machine into it, not before scraping his claws across it.

*Somewhere above Japan, Namimori*

Naruko wasn't having a great time, with a giant claw from an annoyed dragon clawing parts of her ship, she was crashing.

Luckily, she is literally a god-like being and would not die like this.

But this crash would lead to something really special, and would send many fates twisting and turning.

*Somewhere in the town*

Iris Potter was in Japan with her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.

She wasn't technically with them at the moment.

She was outside, in the cold, looking for something to eat outside the food place her family decided to eat at.

She looked up into the night sky for a moment, her emerald gaze widening at the sight of a object in the air, spewing fire and crashing into a forest nearby.

She felt compelled to go there.

'Maybe they will have something to eat?' She thought innocently.

*Somewhere else*

Tsunami Sawada was placing a bandage on her cut she got from the bullies.

Her mother wasn't very good at listening, and thought she got in fights, so decided to let her "Clean up the problems she was causing."

It wasn't in an unkind way, mind you, her mother Nana just didn't really know. And if she understood she would try and solve it.

Sadly, that wasn't happening.

Tsunami finished bandaging herself and decided to look out the window before going to bed.

Iris wasn't the only other one to notice the crash.

'Mama won't know, but someone might need help!' She thought shyly as she pulled on a coat and ran towards the crash site.

*Somewhere in the actual forest*

Ranma Saotome was reading.

His 'pops' Genma had tried to make him an unbeatable martial artist, only for him to go crazy and get a phobia of cats.

That is what will happen if you shove a child covered in fish into a pit of starving felines.

So right now he was rebelling against his father, reading up on the Chinese language.

He didn't want to be ruined in any other way, and he heard from his dad that the final challenge would be there.

His reading was put to a halt by a crash.

Ranma pulled himself up, his dad still sleeping heavily.

'Maybe there will be a cool move I could learn to beat pops?' He thought as he went the direction of the sound

*Back in the town*

Issei Hyoudou was annoyed.

Her parents really wanted a boy, so much so that they made her dress as one! Not to mention they registered her at school as a boy too!

'At least we were able go on this trip to Namimori, it's a pretty cool place!' She thought, staring outside through her hotel window.

'But that is even cooler!' her eyes shined, reflecting the fire coming off Naruko's ship.

She picked up a spare hotel door key and ran outside, keen on finding what that was.

*At the crash*

The gentle crackling of the ship's burning systems made Naruko frown.

'I will get that dragon back some day.' She thought angrily.

Several rustles of bushes were heard from around the crash's clearing. Naruko looked and saw children of around the same age come out of it.

One was an unhealthily thin girl, wearing a set of clothes way too big for her. She had a nest of long, black hair and a pair of painfully empty emerald eyes.

Next was another girl, this one with brown hair with a cute poofyness to it and Brown eyes which held the innocence of a small animal.

The third was a boy with Black hair in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes, he also seemed to have an uncountable amount of claw cuts, still healing.

Last was a girl, which seemed to be trying to look like a boy, with plain brown hair and light brown eyes.

Naruko found them to all be adorable.

"Woah" the poofy haired girl mumbled, taking a look at the crashed ship

Naruko coughed, grabbing their attention.

"It's nice to know someone can appreciate my ship, even in this state." She said.

"Who are you?" The black haired boy said cockily.

"My name is Naruko, Queen of The Taken. may I know all of yours?" Naruko asked.

"My name is Tsunami. It is nice to meet you." The fluffy haired female bowed.

"Ranma, and I'm best martial artist in the world!" The boy said.

"My name is Issei." The disguised girl replied.

" _I'm s-s-sorry, I don't u-understand. Don't be mad."_ The thin girl mumbled in English.

Luckily Naruko did actually did understand English, speaking it during her time in the past of her own world.

" _It's okay, little one, we are just telling each-other our names."_ Naruko told the girl.

" _W-well I heard my name is Iris, but I don't feel like I deserve a real name."_ Iris said, looking at the ground.

'This reminds me of something way too much, and I don't like it.' Naruko thought to herself.

She began walking over to Iris, only for the girl to flinch and hide back in the bush she climbed out of

" _I'm not supposed to be seen, this was a bad idea, I was fine not eating for another week"_ Naruko heard from the bush.

She tried to think of a way to bring the girl out and with a stroke of genius pulled out something from inside her pocket dimension.

Iris was hugging herself tighter as tears started to fall from her eyes

'I'm going to be in so much trouble, I'm sorry for being so bad auntie' she thought to herself.

Her mind suddenly went blank as her nose caught something so very sweet, her mind going into autopilot as she crawled out.

Naruko watched as the child climbed out the bush with glazed eyes, sniffing uncontrollably. She moved the plate towards the girl.

'No one resists the god pie that Toriel makes!' She thought gleefully as she watched Iris pick up the slice and nibble it.

Iris seemed to return back to reality at this point, the half eaten pie hanging from her mouth.

'Wha-what tastes so good?' She thought to herself.

" _You are okay; whoever is hurting you is not here."_ Naruko told the girl kindly.

Iris teared up from hearing this, putting the pie slice back onto the plate and shaking her head repeatedly.

" _I must go back to them before they find out I left, or I will get hurt even more!"_ She cried out.

Naruko just smiled slightly

" _If you must go back to them,"_ She replied _"At least let me give you something, it should keep you safe_ _"_

She then pulled out a rather large coat with white fur around the edges, cuffs and pockets and placed it around Iris, who started tearing up more at her first gift.

" _I will also be sure to keep an eye on you, through this."_ She said as she summoned a Taken watcher, which landed on Iris' shoulder.

The other children, who had been watching the event unfold, couldn't understand a word being said, but knew how kind Naruko was.

Naruko, after consoling with Iris a bit longer, turned back to the other children.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I probably need to leave soon but give me a moment; I want to give you each something." She said.

Naruko went back to her ship's wreckage and pulled a couple special things from it, before returning to the other children, taking note of Iris finishing up the pie she was given.

"Anyway, here." She said, passing out the two pieces to Ranma and Issei.

Issei looked confused at the tiny jar she was given, but her eyes sparkled in amazement when she heard Naruko's explanation.

"That was the fuel source of my ship, an ever burning fire extracted from one of my Knights. You may not be able to do anything with it now, but I feel that it might be of use later in life."

Ranma was also confused, even more so when he heard the explanation of his object, which seemed to be a piece of ice, slightly cold to the touch but not melting in his hand.

"It's some of my ship's coolant; it will never melt and holds a tiny bit of my power."

Tsunami looked quite upset she didn't get anything, which Naruko noticed.

"Don't you worry there; I have something for you as well." She said, summoning another one of her minions, but this one very special.

It was a rabbit, the same rich black as the rest of the cloner group, but its eyes were a bright orange instead of the blank white.

"This was one of my first experiments; this little rabbit holds a fire in her heart which, if I can feel correctly, should resonate with you."

She was correct, because as she put the bunny into the girl's hands, it sprang to life and started sniffing her face in a joyful way, making the girl giggle and smile in happiness.

Naruko felt more people coming, and decided it was time to leave.

"I must go now, but remember I will be watching you in these years to come."

Suddenly Naruko snapped her fingers; the crashed ship vanishing in a portal as she suddenly flew away.

" _Iris, check your sleeves!"_ She said as she vanished into the night.

The girl seemed to do so, only for her eyes to widen as she pulled out a lollipop from the large coat's fluffy cuffs.

All the children decided to make their way back to wherever they started.

Iris was sitting next to the entrance of the food place, coat surrounding her body with comfort as she seemed to pull out varied foods from the sleeves.

Tsunami sat stroking her new rabbit friend, her mother accepting it easily.

Ranma returned to his father's camp, falling asleep quickly.

Issei spent the rest of the night staring into the unending fire, her eyes watching as it flickered with life.

These children were special, even more so than before.

*Somewhere else*

A male in a blue hoodie and fluffy slippers looked at the photos in front of him, showing a girl in a bowl cut, smiling wildly with her friends and family.

Her monster family.

Suddenly he felt a rumble from his pocket. Pulling a device from it he looked with wide eyes as a varied code seemed to fly across the screen.

"Another change in the timeline? If this ends in a bad way..." The guy's smile unfaltering as one eye glowed blue.

"They might find themselves having a bad time."

 **Hello! I've had this idea while writing Princess of Taken, there will be many crossovers happening on this single planet. Here are some of them (both confirmed and unconfirmed)**

 **Harry Potter (Fem!Harry is like super common)**

 **Ranma ½**

 **Hitman Reborn (Fem!Tsuna is common but I like this twist)**

 **High School DxD (Fem!Issei is one thing I haven't seen much... Maybe like two fanfiction with it)**

 **Undertale (This will be Fem!Frisk)**

 **Dark Souls**

 **Bloodborne (this one is actually a pretty nifty idea)**

 **Monster Musume (Frisk is the one that made the Monster Bill plan come to life!)**

 **And possibly more to come!**

 **So... what do you guys think of this first chapter?**

 **Pretty fancy right?**

 **Anyway**

 **Orbit and all that**

 **Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Iris' Sight

It's A Taken World

Chapter Two: Iris' Sight

 **Special Key for This Chapter**

"English"- Regular speech.

*Surrey, England*

Iris Potter, now looking slightly healthier due to the foods that seemed to be produced from her new coat, was doing her chores.

Like usual.

With some extra energy, she didn't get punished as much, as she could actually get these chores done, but her Uncle Vernon was still a hateful man, and gave random punishments for her "Freakishness"

Her chores of tending to the garden were the easiest ones to deal with, due to the Watcher Naruko gave her being able to spend time with her (And in connection relay the information about her home life to Naruko, who was both happy and upset about certain things).

At the moment she was tending to the bushes in her Aunt's garden, while talking to the Taken Watcher, happy with having the nicer company.

"GIRL!" Her uncle called suddenly, his voice expelling so much anger that the girl started shaking immediately.

She quickly ran into the house, not wanting to anger her uncle anymore.

"Y-yes uncle?" Iris whispered as she entered the living room.

"You and your freakishness cost me my job! I think it is time to finish what that car crash started!" He growled drunkenly, grabbing her and pulling her into the kitchen by her hair, enticing a loud whimper.

"None of that girl! You should be thanking us for letting you live this long!" He growled.

*I don't think you guys would want to see this, so let's just... move forwards a little bit*

Iris coughed up blood, the injuries her uncle causing her having almost a guarantee of ending her life

'J-just like he said he would' she thought, her mind slowly shutting down.

'I don't want to die... but at least I lived a little better... in my last days.' She thought, dragging herself outside

'Maybe I can see birdie... just one more time.'

She made it outside, the large blood trail growing weaker as her own life faded.

The Watcher suddenly swooped down, its pure white eyes staring directly into Iris'

*With Naruko*

'Nonononono' she chanted, trying to get a portal open, to try and get to Iris. It seemed to be failing though, the darkness seeming to just not get accepted into the area.

She sighed.

'I don't know what to do... there is only thing I really can do. The Watcher.'

*Back to Iris*

Iris watched as the Taken bird hopped on top of her, suddenly turning into a puddle of goo after reaching the location of her heart.

She blacked out shortly after, as the mix of pain and extreme blood loss was too much for her.

*With Naruko again*

Naruko sighed again, this time glad that Iris seemed to be healing at a fast rate

She knew Iris would change drastically with what she had done.

But she would not take another thing into consideration.

Iris' magic, it had hooked up with the Watcher's abilities and changed them.

*Later*

Iris jolted awake with a gasp, before grabbing her head in agony.

'Why do I see so much! Too much!' She gasped out inside her head.

As she opened her eyes, the images got worse; multiple things from times gone flew in and out her head, she closed her eyes, the images seemed to slow. Some things about her seemed to jump into her mind, multiple emotions were sent to their peeks as she watched the events unfold.

*Flashback...?*

Albus Dumbledore walked into the building where the Girl-Who-Lived resided and grit his teeth angrily.

He expected the entire family to hate the girl for her magic, not just the girl's Uncle!

He pulled out his wand, and started casting spells, changing bodies,minds and other things of the people residing in the house. He changed the wards too, making it so anyone sent to possibly help her would get a bad feeling and stop, or just wouldn't be allowed inside.

'I need a malleable tool, for the greater good!' He thought.

*End*

'No! Stop! I don't want to see all of this!' Iris cried inside her head. The images seemed to steady out as she calmed down. She saw her own movements from a different perspective, even though her eyes were close. She saw herself even without basic sight.

She looked a bit healthier, gaining quite a lot of height that she seemed to fit much better into the coat, though it seemed the weight she gained seemed to spread across her more, making her look thin again. Her black hair went impossibly dark, with strands of shiny white similar to stars in a night sky. The glimpse she saw of her eyes she saw for a moment confused her. Her emerald eyes had a strange silver-white shine too them.

'What happened to me?' She thought.

'Who was that man?'

At that question more images went through her mind, text from books people were reading mended together producing a name for her

'Dumbledore'

Suddenly, the weaving of wards around the house came crashing down as it checked for the life force of Iris, but her fusing with the Watcher had affected her enough that it couldn't sense her, it's uses were done with.

Naruko, who had been trying to get in the entire time, finally cracked a portal open, running through and quickly picked her up, bringing her into the base she had created.

*Later*

"Well Iris it seems that in my attempts at saving you, while working, had some extreme effects. You can see into the past, at any moment in time with a mere thought. There was also another thing, your scar held this." Naruko showed Iris a jar, holding a black sludge, which held a large amount of malice inside it.

"It seems to be a soul, or a piece of it."

Iris held her head again, the images flowing through speeding up again in attempt to show the event that lead to the soul shard's insertion.

Naruko watched as Iris seemed to blank out, for a moment, before she explained what happened.

"Well then... the shard seems to hold quite a bit of energy, and its link to you means it was holding a way to control your powers. It might take a while but I might be able to fashion something that could help balance you out enough for you to not have problems with it anymore." Naruko explained

Iris nodded, and got slightly scared at the strange smile that suddenly plastered itself on her saviour's face.

"Science time!" Naruko cried loudly, running into another room, leaving Iris alone in her bed.

*Later-er*

Iris was sweat-dropping at the door Naruko ran through as she heard multiple manic laughs, explosions and one "It's alive!" before She ran back into the room with a familiar jar.

This time it contained a miniature girl with pale skin, a pair of Taken Watcher wings and dark brown hair. She appeared to be sleeping.

Naruko opened the jar and placed it on the table next to Iris' bed. The Mini-girl started to wake up, revealing innocent ruby coloured eyes.

She jumped, reaching for the rim of the jar and pulled herself out, accidently falling off and rolling a little bit over the table.

"Ow..." The girl mumbled quietly, rubbing her head slightly before her wings started flapping and she was lifted off the ground.

"W-where am I?" She said to herself, looking around. She took note of Iris and gasped.

"O-oh I'm sorry miss, a-am I in the way?" She said, gliding behind the jar in attempts of hiding.

Iris just shook her head, and beckoned the tiny thing over.

The fairy sized female accepted, and landed on the hand platform.

"What is your name?" Iris asked, her eyes closed still.

"U-uhh, Harleen. Harleen Riddle." Harleen said quietly.

Naruko just watched quietly from the corner of the room.

'Why must everything be cute!' She thought, slightly annoyed. She was happy that the bond between the two was happening so easily, though.

"Anyway, you should probably head back home now, I replaced the wards around your home with some of my own, they act like the previous ones so that Dumbledore guy shouldn't be a problem." Naruko said.

*Back at number 4 Privet Drive*

Iris went through the portal Naruko opened for her, quickly mopping up the blood trail leading to the garden.

Afterwards she returned to the cupboard under the stairs, hoping that Vernon would have thought her beating was in his drunken dreams.

Hours later she had dosed off with Harleen digging through her coat sleeves for something to eat, which she found in a biscuit almost the size of her body, police sirens brought her out from her sleep.

'Why are there Sirens?' she thought to herself, her new magical sight giving her a rather surprising reply.

Her Aunt Petunia had woken up in the middle of the night, eyes full of tears, and quickly called the police on her husband for her abuse, before pulling herself into a corner, crying to herself about how sorry she was.

It was at that moment the police found her, and questioned her gently about the happenings of the house.

And while she got the memories back full force due to her new ability, her Uncle going straight to jail was worth it.

In the morning, Iris was going home with an also questioned Petunia, who hadn't let go of her the entire car ride back.

When they got back, Petunia instantly went into Dudley's room, with Iris following.

Inside they found a tearful girl in the place of Dudley.

Her name was Daisy. Daisy Dursley.

 **End...**

 **So you guys get to see the special power that Iris can harness, this will lead to one plot point later on in the story, when her Hogwarts day's end, but might be looked in on and hinted via certain things.**

 **Let's just say... she has quite the Insight of the world, wouldn't you say?**

 **Anyway, just so you know, all four children (Tsunami, Iris, Ranma and Issei) are six years old, so... yeah.**

 **Daisy Dursley? That was Dudley; Dumbledore is a manipulative goatface in this fic too...**

 **Anyway, back to Orbit, you spoon trucks.**

 **Cya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Years Gone By

It's A Taken World

Chapter Three: Years Gone By.

 **Special Key for This Chapter**

"English/Japanese" - Basic speech.

" _?"_ – Special Language

All four of the children had been affected in a way by Naruko's gifts, and as years passed the differences showed.

Iris... well you already know about her, but through the years some special things happened to her. Let's check one of them out.

*Two years after Vernon's arrest*

Iris was growing well, along with her Aunt and cousin Daisy

She no longer had the stringy body she got after the transformation, and Petunia no longer looked like a horse, which seemed to have happened because of the wards.

When Daisy went to school, it seemed everyone had forgotten about Dudley, and that she had quite a few friends still.

Right now Daisy and Iris were sitting in class, waiting for everyone else to file in.

When everyone arrived, the teacher got the class' attention.

"Children, we have... someone rather special coming into class today. Now I want all of you to stay calm when she arrives, because she is... rather interesting."

And interesting she was.

She was actually more fish than person

"Hey there, squirts! I'm Undyne!" She called, her grin showing a row of shark-like teeth.

One child fainted in the corner of the room.

"Anyway, I'm here to answer your questions about my kind, the monsters! Don't let that name fool you though, we have very much in common with humans, like families and other things like that!" Undyne said simply.

This seemed to be a rehearsed set of lines.

After a while many of the children calmed down and began asking questions.

"Umm... what do you do, I mean like as a job?" A shy girl named Suzy asked from the back of the classroom.

"Simple, kid! I'm the leader of the Royal Guard! We protect our King Asgore." She answered.

And Undyne kept answering questions, from her favourite drink("Tea is my favourite, it's a classic!"),to her favourite show on the TV("I don't really like watching TV much, but anime is awesome!")

After a while of asking an answering it was time for lunch. Undyne went outside and showed off her impressive strength, holding ten children in her arms as if she were a bench, the children of thee playground clapping while she had her shark grin plastered on her face.

After that event, lunch was still on. With most children going back into their groups after Undyne was finished. The monster decided to eat her own lunch too, only for it to get swooped away by a white dog. Undyne growled slightly as she watched the dog run away.

'We got out of the underground and you still come in to mess with us!' She thought, almost prepared to throw a spear at the retreating thief.

Iris walked towards Undyne and sat next to her on the bench she resided on. She shoved her hand into her sleeve and pulled out a sandwich, then passed it to Undyne.

Undyne just looked at the sandwich, then back to Iris.

"Kid... what is this?" Undyne asked slowly.

"It's a sandwich; you seemed to be really upset when you lost your food, so I gave you it." Iris replied, before pulling a chocolate bar out of her sleeve.

"Thanks... I guess." Undyne said, and then started to eat.

School went by really quickly after that, with Undyne visiting some of the older classes and conversing with teachers.

When it was time to leave, Undyne was sent off with positive reviews, and the children of the school accepted the idea of Monsters from the underground into their life.

*Switch to overview.*

There was other things too, including the changes that happened to the other children and the meetings they had together.

Tsunami, through her bond with the Taken Fire Rabbit, unknowingly got her Flame's unsealed and changed with its energy. Her hair went from spiky to a rather silky smooth texture, with some very strange strands that looked a lot like rabbit ears, which lopped to the side of her head. While still classed as an idiot from the bullies of her school, she was actually one of the smartest in her class.

Ranma was still very much the same, but found comfort in many aqua related things. His main change would come later, in a very key event in his life.

(He was told about something that would happen to him by Naruko, who had a different dimension's Ranma tell her about their life.)

He was also a rather secret genius, sneaking into libraries when his father was sleeping off his drunken nights out.

Issei, sadly still had to dress up as a boy, and act like one. She found herself looking into all things fire, spending nights staring at the eternal flame held by a small chain around her neck. This may have caused some damage to her eyes, as she started to wear glasses.

Naruko had worked herself into the world, having made minor companies in many places, including the magic world(She just invested gold into varied places), Hell (Hey, with her wings very similar to Oryx's she could disguise herself as a devil simply enough, that was sort of how she found out about it, some fallen angels tried to class her as a "stray" when she was just setting up bases. After a while of being in hell she even found a way to absorb their energy, thus she was a Devil... sorta.), and some Mafia related things (Assassination stuff really, it was rather easy when you could warp into the targets bases and swoop them away.)

In her spare time she worked on other experiments, mixing the world's strange things together.

She was also still stumped about the Pink hair she got from that forest in another dimension, so she tried some things out.

It was only when some of the children were visiting when something... weird happened.

*Naruko's house/lab/secret base*

Iris, Issei and Tsunami were enjoying some time together in Naruko's house, the place they could all get to rather easily, making it the perfect hang-out for the children.

"What is Naruko doing anyway? She usually chills out with us when we come over." Issei asked, eating a bar of chocolate Iris had given her.

"She is working on some DNA she found while travelling to this dimension." Iris replied.

"How did you know... oh... right." Tsunami said, her hand stroking the Rabbit she had chosen to call Fribble.

"Shall we go and see how she is doing?" Tsunami said after a while of silence.

The others agreed as they left the room and walked into the lab, where Naruko seemed to be making a rather strange pink concoction.

Naruko placed the concoction rather precariously on the table, before greeting the children.

"Isn't that rather dangerous, leaving that stuff like that on the table?" Tsunami asked gently.

"Not to worry, that's just some extracted DNA mass, nothing should happen if it fell, I made a lot of it so if the container did break I would have more." Naruko said, shaking off the question.

"Anyway, how are you guys?"

The rest of the day went on normally, and with it being the weekend and agreement from all parental figures about it, a sleepover did happen.

It was pretty much all a great time.

As the others slept peacefully, inside the lab events were happening silently.

*In the lab*

" _Why did you get me to do this?"_ A dark voice grumbled in a primal language.

" _Because, you Silly Matter Manipulator, my Forest Fairy Friend From The Future has said that I must do this, and you must help me! Apparently it leads to a much better journey for the chosen one, and it will bring a lot more fun to the hall!"_ A child-like voice replied in the same primal language, but with its own vocal cords changing it. This voice belonged to a pink creature, which floated gently around the lab playfully, before it picked up the beaker containing the fluid similar to its own colouring. It picked it up by its small, stubby paws and floated over to some other container.

" _She said that I would put this in a container filled with some black goo..."_ The creature uttered as it looked around; taking peeks until it found a jar of medium size marked "Taken Goo".

" _Darkest spice, all of me nice! These were the ingredients to make the perfect creature in the world!"_ The pink one giggled as it poured the pink fluid into the now open jar.

The goo turned the same colour as the liquid, before it started moving; the pink one quickly closed the jar.

" _You stay in there, strange goo! You can do your job in a moment."_ Giggled the creature.

" _Don't waste time! Do you know how annoyed Father will be if he finds out we spent too much time in this dimension! He locked me in mine for getting you your video games from those other ones!"_ The dark voice replied from inside the shadow portal.

" _Alright, you spoil sport!"_ It called back, before it teleported through the wall and floated silently to the room the four females were sleeping in.

When it reached the room, it opened up the jar and placed it onto the floor, letting the pink goo slowly slip out.

The pink creature giggled once more, before it ran back towards the shadow portal, looking back into the bedroom as familiar childish sounds seemed to come from within.

" _Phooey,"_ The little one frowned, _"I have to miss this? It sounds awesome though!"_

It giggled once more, before flying quickly into the portal as it closed.

*Hours later*

Naruko was the first to come to, lazily clambering to her feet and giving a yawn.

'I am strangely in the mood for a lot of pancakes.' She thought to herself, giggling in a kitten-like undertone at the thought of a sweet breakfast.

Ten minutes later a large stack of syrupy pancakes were piled high on the table, their smell waking up the girls, as they copied Naruko's past movements, lazily taking a seat at the table.

After they seemed to wake up from a sugar trance, everyone gasped in unison.

"You have pink hair!"

"How'd it happen?" Issei gasped out, staring at her short hair in a mirror.

"Well it seems a cat creature messed with the lab, and combined that DNA you were messing with and some other things then let it loose on us." Iris said after recalling it.

"Well... other than us eating a lot of pancakes, and the pink highlights, we don't really have anything else to worry about. So keep an eye out for any other effects, I would like to keep notes on this." Naruko said to them, and received nods of agreement in reply.

*A month later*

"Soo... any changes?" Naruko asked, though she knew the answer.

She herself felt her mind expanding, while getting a lot more childish as the month had went on. The pink highlights spread quickly as her old hair colour seemed like the highlights now.

All the others had the same events happening and a few more. Tsunami had used some sort of telekinesis to grab an object from her bedrooms desk, Iris at one point felt the comforting mind of her Aunt and suddenly blanked out, and when she came to she was on Petunia's lap, purring.

Issei blushed slightly as she told them about what was going on with her. During the night she kept waking up with a larger pile of toys, pillows and packets of sweets, she had been sleep stealing all of them. Luckily her parents didn't really go in her room, as it was the only girly decorated thing she was allowed, as long as they didn't see it.

"Well, I feel as if we should stay together this next month, I got some letters sent to your relatives, so they think you are on a 'Private funded trip around the world' that you have won in a contest, If nothing happens, we shall actually do it." Naruko explained.

"So we just wait a little bit more?" Iris asked, watching her sleeve shuffle around as Harleen wiggled herself out with a bar of caramel chocolate she wrapped herself around as she slowly ate away at it.

"I suppose we do." Naruko finished.

 **Yay, a new chapter.**

 **... How you guys doing?**

 **I'm just gonna call Iris reading the past "Recalling"**

 **Most of you should be able to work out what the "Pink Creature" Was.**

 **Anyway... Orbit n' stuff.**

 **Cya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mew-tated Medley Month!

It's A Taken World

Chapter Four: Mew-tated Medley Month!

 **Special Key for This Chapter**

 **Same as chapter three.**

*Living room, Naruko's House/Lab/Base*

Naruko, Issei, Tsunami and Iris were all asleep; a month after the pink creature had changed them.

As the night passed moving into the next day a glow surrounded the resting group as the final pink hair strands overcame the remaining originals. When that task was done they began to shrink, their forms turning the same colour as their hair as soft fur grew out, overcoming the currently worn clothing as it seemed to vanish into their body. The only clothing that seemed to remain was favoured accessories, as Iris' coat, which she wore to bed, and Issei's Fire Jar around her neck only seemed be effected in almost no ways, as the coat remained unaffected and the Jar and its chain stayed to fit around the girl's neck.

Finally, after all changes were complete, four cat-like creatures with small, stubby hands and rabbit-like feet curled up tightly, their thin tails and cat ears twitching.

*Morning*

'Wow, I feel... strangely over-excited.' Naruko thought as she shook the sleep away as she looked around.

'Wait... why is the room so big!' She called inside her head.

" _Please don't be so loud, I'm trying to sleep still."_ Issei called.

" _I didn't say that aloud. I thought that!_ " Naruko replied, _"It seems that we were right in our idea."_

She subconsciously (And not at the same time, she has done it quite a bit before any of this) glided to a mirror and took a look.

" _Well... we are strange and adorable things I must say... can we change back?"_ Naruko asked herself. These thoughts were shifted away as the group hear a cry from Iris. Naruko glided to the sofa Iris was on while the others crawled over as they tried to ask her whats wrong.

" _I'm seeing more! I know what will happen! Portal will open right now, another looking like us will say hello, say that we are called Mews and that she wants to play with us, our beings will want us to agree so badly and-!"_ Iris chattered quickly before her words turned into Incoherent mumbles.

Iris was entirely correct, because a portal did open, the one known as "Mew" came through and asked if they wanted to play. They wanted to accept but their worry of Iris kept them on a calmer thought process.

" _So you don't want to play?"_ Mew chattered sadly.

" _Mew, we would like to play with you very much, it sounds like a lot of fun but right now Iris is in pain and we need to get her some help"_ Tsunami said gently as the group tried to calm with rambling transformed feline.

Mew, suddenly worried about Iris too and tried to think of something better. Iris finally stopped rambling and said something coherent.

" _Lake Trio! I see something about a Lake Trio!"_ She gasped.

Mew just nodded and beckoned them through the still open portal.

*?*

" _Welcome to the Distortion World! I call it the Uppy-Downy place; we won't be here for long, just a detour!"_ Mew giggled as the others carried a whimpering Iris.

" _Giratina will not be happy but will let us through!"_ Iris mumbled.

" _She is correct, I barely accept you in my world and here you are, bringing four others. Why are you even bringing them?"_ The Dark Matter Dragon known as Giratina grumbled slightly annoyed.

" _Sorry, 'Tina one of them needs help and The Hall is the only place for her to get it!"_ Mew apologized.

" _Okay. Just don't drag me down if Father erases them from existence, he still isn't happy about your 'Children'"_ Giratina growled as she flew towards a strange ball showing pure white. She held the orb in her mouth a let it shatter from biting force before spitting, a shadow portal leading to the orb's destination opening. Mew and the others quickly went through it.

" _Wait... did you just call me Tina! I hate that nickname! My sisters call me that all the time because of you!"_ Giratina called to them as the portal was closing.

*?(A different one)*

" _Why do I get the feeling Mew has done something annoying."_ Arceus said to herself, while others still heard her.

" _... That is just... what Mew does."_ Uxie drawled lazily as she rested on a pillar.

" _Yeah... Mew is pretty cute"_ Azelf sighed to himself.

" _Hehe, looks like someone has a crush."_ Mesprit laughed at him as she flew past.

' _One day Sister I'll get you back for this, I am thinking of so many ways.'_ Azelf laughed maniacally in his head.

" _Azelf, why are you using Nasty Plot?"_ Arceus asked from behind him. He quickly began to try and give a reason.

" _I was just going to practice my attacks that's all!"_ He gasped out.

Arceus just hummed, not believing a word her child said.

At that moment Giratina's portal opened, with Mew rushing in.

" _Mew... what have you done thi-"_ Arceus stopped when she saw four more Mews come through, one of them with mumbling while the others carried her.

" _Mew, why are there more of you?"_ Arceus asked.

" _I will talk about it later, Father!"_ Mew said quickly as she flew towards Uxie and Azelf.

" _I need you guy's help!"_ Mew said to them, Uxie just floated over to the other Mews, feeling the stray psychic energies coming from the struggling Mew.

Azelf, after collecting himself after seeing his crush, went to get Mesprit, who came back a few moments later.

The Lake trio, masters of mind arts, quickly grounded the rampant mind energies that were mainly used to see into the future. Iris eventually stopped struggling and opened her eyes, revealing the silver-ish tint of her eyes had gotten stronger.

The transformed witch brought herself into an upright position and shook her head quickly.

" _That... was painful."_ Iris said plainly.

" _Well you're all better now! This means we can play right?"_ Mew asked Iris, who just gave a happy look and nodded.

Arceus just stood there annoyed.

' _Oh myself, there are more of her!'_ She thought as the three transformed girls started playing games with Mew.

" _So... hey there..."_ A voice said simply to Arceus. She turned and noticed it was one of the Mews.

" _I noticed that they called you Father... what is the deal with that?"_ The Mew asked the Omnipotent being.

" _It was a name that stuck; I've dealt with it for thousands of years I don't care about it now,"_ Arceus replied, _"While those four are playing with each other, can you tell me what my child did to cause this?"_

" _Well I'll tell you the whole story later, but a shortened version is that I found some of Mew's fur, converted it into a liquid and then Mew came to the world I was in and mixed it with some of my other stuff and let it loose on us. That was a month ago. In the night we transformed completely. The name is Naruko by the way, oldest of the four."_ Naruko explained.

Arceus just hummed once more, accepting the answer while also thinking of a way to punish Mew.

' _I told her not to mess with other worlds when she went to that one that only had Pokémon as fiction and brought back the anime with the male chosen one in it. Not to mention the fact I was male too, it creeped me out so much.'_ She thought to herself.

She sighed once more when she noticed Naruko with the group of Mews, joining in with their game of catch.

' _I wonder how long this will last?'_ Arceus had as an afterthought.

*Timeskip*

If you goofs read the chapter name, you would have worked out this lasted for a month.

But this month was a very productive and fun month.

Iris, with the help of the lake trio, got the lock down on both her sights and told the group what they would have found out later on.

Every year they would have exactly the same thing happen to them, one month of their bodies releasing their Mew genes, a month of being a mew, and a month of the genes growing dormant again.

The Mew genes would be easy to awaken though, with a little jumpstart of energy. They were also allowed six hours of human time a day before their genes brought them back to a Mew state.

During the main Mew month they would spend their time training their new powers (Including how to translate the new language they had gained in their forms) and seeing the world they were brought to... Needless to say they were all in awe about the creatures roaming the land.

On the last day of their first True Mew Month, they gave their farewells to their new legendary brethren and returned to the world the three children came from.

(It was simple to go back and forth now; Naruko had created a link for that.)

*Naruko's home*

As the four Mews returned to Naruko's house at night, they were mildly shocked at the sweet wrappers all around the place and a small bundle of blankets in the living room, on top it was Tiny Ten, who had decided to grow up slightly and go to school shortly before, and Harleen.

The two heard the portal's sounds and woke up to see the four floating cat creatures.

"O-oh, you're all really cute." Harleen said quietly, though everyone heard her. The Mew-tated blushing at the compliment.

"I missed you!" Ten ran towards Naruko, who had recovered her monocle during the months.

"Missed you too, you working hard at school?" Naruko asked kindly, her small body getting somewhat crushed at the unbelievable strength of the girl.

"Yup." Ten nodded happily.

Iris had a similar thing going on with Harleen, who was smiling happily as they twirled in circles together.

"Wait, how did they know it was us that easily? And isn't that kind of bad that we just left them here?" Issei asked suddenly.

"Well, I left an Echo with them until today, because I knew we were coming back." Naruko replied from within Ten Tail's grasp.

"I would have thought it would have cleaned up the place, there are wrappers everywhere!" Tsunami said as she looked at the empty packets.

Harleen, who was now sitting atop Iris' head, blushed brightly.

"W-we uhh... ate them all today." She said meekly, getting a rather surprised look from the group, except for Ten, who just kept hugging Naruko.

 **SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE SOME YEAR BULLS*****

 **I HAVE NO TRUE REASON FOR THIS... EXCEPT THE FACT I GOT RUNESCAPE MEMBERSHIP AND I JUST CAN'T STOP**

 ***WORDS I JUST CAN'T STOP WERE SLAMMED DRAMATICALLY ONTO KEYBOARD***

 **Anyway... you guys and like single girl enjoy your life.**

 **I'm going to orbit.**

 **Cya.**

 **Also, add Pokemon to that vast list of media crossovers in the first chapter. That will have something in it about that too.(FEM!ASH, because that is also uncommon and I have a strange liking to the genderbend fanfiction.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic, All The Magic!

It's A Taken World

Chapter Five: Magic, All The Magic!

Key for this chapter

"English/Japanese"

" _?"_

*Number 4 Privet Drive*

Iris was cooking breakfast with the assistance of her Aunt, who was taking care of any of the more dangerous parts of the job.

It was one of these days she would be expecting her Hogwarts letter, she had recalled seeing a woman by the name of Mcgonagall sending them out via owl a little while ago.

True to her sight, after the balanced breakfast, two owls came in holding letters, one for her and one for Daisy, who did in fact have magic too, but was locked away by the wards along with her true form.

The letters were read excitedly, even if Iris knew what they said before, and the two owls that were waiting for a reply were quickly given.

 **(Just so you guys know, because of the family's knowledge of magic already, they get marked as someone not needing a visit from a teacher, its some ancient junk to do with Hogwarts. Brackets from now on will probably solve problems that spring up. If you guys don't like cuts between the story, tell me and I'll put explanations into the end of the chapter)**

After taken the morning to plan events, Iris' sight playing key roles on where they would be going and buying the needed books. The magical sight holder didn't really need the books, but they were needed to keep certain secrets so she was going to get them anyway.

Petunia got in her car with the two children and began to drive to the little pub that acted as an entrance to the main shopping location of the British magical world, Diagon Ally. They arrived an hour later, and made their way through the pub quickly, not wanting the attention Iris' scar might bring if anyone saw it.

Iris stared at the wall, recalling the brick placement needed to get inside and slowly tapping a magic infused finger on each of the bricks, the entranceway opening slowly after.

First stop was Gringotts, she recalled that many used a key to get into vaults usually, but at certain times other things were used.

Iris told her relatives to take in the sights more while she got some funds for them, they knew she would find them easily later so they did as requested and made their way into the alley.

Iris walked into the building and made her way to a desk run by a goblin, who lifted his head slightly after hearing the footsteps and then put his head back down to return to his work.

The Goblin teller lifted his head slightly again after hearing a cough, partially used in attention grabbing and also in preparation.

" _Greetings to you, Teller Sir, I would like to request a blood test and possibly the recovery of a stolen Gringotts key."_ Iris said in the natural tongue of the Goblins, watching silently with slight amusement as the grizzled creature stood himself straighter.

" _And who is making such requests?"_ The Teller replied after regaining his bearings. 

" _My name is Iris Potter."_ Iris said, watching as the Goblin stared with a minor look of disbelief at hearing the name.

" _I suppose you should come with me."_ He almost ordered, getting a slight nod in agreement.

Ten minutes later Iris was walking out with a replacement key for her trust vault, a pouch filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and a vengeance filled gleam in her eye.

The sight wielder made her way back to her Aunt and Cousin, who had their attention grabbed and were in the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. The girl quickly joined back with them and bought the two sets of books needed for the year and a few other things.

Her eyes were caught by a set of books, marked with her name, and a figure which looked like a healthier version of her pre-transformed self.

'Now why would this be here?' She thought to herself, images shifted into her mind of the so called writer's of the books, and how they were using the name as a way to make money, she was rather annoyed by this, especially the fact that some of the books were made by the Ministry of Magic, and were used to spread their own ideals.

'When I get the chance, I'll introduce them to a little thing called suing.' She mumbled in her head.

After the books were bought, they made their way to the other shops with no problems until she reached a store that most budding magical were ecstatic about going to.

Ollivanders.

Daisy got a sparkle in her eye as she looked at her new wand, a cleanly polished eucalyptus with a unicorn hair given willingly, after the collector saved the unicorn's foal. The wand apparently symbolized her innocence, which she had an abundance of.

Iris was a tough one, the Phoenix feather wand crafted as a brother wand to Voldemort's burst into flames, as if it tried to bond with her and recognized some of the her blood used in its crafting, the blood given by Dumbledore to make the link... for the greater good, but couldn't accept that there was a change.

Ollivander frowned more and more as wand after wand were brought out, and put back as none would accept her. He had a few reasons for this and relayed them to the girl.

"It seems there are a couple reasons that none of the wands are choosing you, you either have way too much power, or there is already a focus out there linked to you, it could quite possibly be both. Good news about the first reason is if you have that much power, Wandless magic should be easy, but I have nothing to say about the other reason."

Iris accepted this reply, and quickly left the wand store with her Petunia and Daisy.

A while later, the group found themselves at the Alley's Ice Cream shop, a delectable treat in front of them all.

"Mama? May we get a pet?" Daisy asked suddenly between a spoonful of vanilla.

Petunia smiled to her daughter brightly.

"Of course, dear, just as long as you take care of it."

Daisy was later rubbing her face against the soft furs of a snow white fox kit, which held a strange magical sparkle in its eyes. The bond was sealed in an instant.

Iris walked out with a strange but useful companion too, a vampire bat, strangely enchanted in the ways post owls would. Petunia found herself with a helper too, as she caught the eye of a snow white owl, which she bought so she could send messages to the children while they were in school.

Iris, as they were leaving the alley, felt a pull from one of the side paths, leading to one of the darker alleys, Knockturne Alley.

Iris quickly said goodbye, giving a quick hug to her family members before they made their exit, knowing the girl could take care of herself.

The pull lead her to a shop, cleaner that most in the Alley, but seemed to go unnoticed by many. The store was marked by a sign presenting an opened book, stabbed by a sword. Above it was the name.

'Ancient, Mystery and Destruction'

Iris was interested by the store and its history, but something blocked her from gaining recalled knowledge from it, and only a slight idea of what it meant.

Iris entered the store; it was littered with jars, magic foci, books, blades and more, all looking stranger than the next.

"So. Someone finally had the Insight to find me store?" A voice called from a counter nearby.

A scarred man with a Cigar and Top hat was the speaker; he held as much mystery as the store itself as Iris could not get a read on him.

"What do you mean by Insight?" Iris asked, getting a chuckle from the man in reply.

"Nothin' lil' lady, just an enchantment, only those who knew mystery could find this place. What ails you? Maybe there is something that could fix that." His last words seemed like an automated greeting.

"I felt a peculiar pull." Iris replied.

"A pull, eh? Well there are many magic Foci that could bring that. Take a look." He said as smoke blew out his nose.

Iris took the chance and walked around the store, true to his word, there were a lot of foci, but one stood out the most for her, she picked it up.

At her young age, it might have looked like a staff, but when she grew older it would look like a strangely long wand.

It looked like silvery bone, the tip spreading out strangely, to Iris it felt perfect.

As she slowly walked through the store a little more, a section marked "Nightmare Weapons" caught her eye.

It was filled with blades, some coming in a large amount and some rather small.

Her sight travelled to part of the wall, and she saw a blade, less brutal looking than the others, but still deadly.

She picked it up, her eyes blanking out slightly as she stared at it.

*here is a flashback, _IN ITALICS TO MAKE IT EXTRA SPOOK_ *

" _Miss? When were you going to teach me how to fight for you?" A young girl said excitedly as she stared at a strange woman sitting on a throne._

" _You are still too young, little one." The woman replied simply, uncommon kindness slipping into her voice._

" _For now, just stick to the blood, soon you shall be strong enough."_

*Flash*

 _The girl, slightly older, held the oversized blade in her hands as she shivered._

 _Screams echoed the castle, as flesh was tenderized and turned into pink paste by a group of white garbed people, strange spiked wheels held over their shoulders after the work was done._

 _One saw the girl, a look of malice shining out from his golden pyramid helmet through the eye sockets, the man pulled the spiked wheel from his back, it connected, an extra splash of red already hitting his dirtied white garb, he continued, pounding the corpse into another heap of fleshy stew._

" _Such a Vile Creature." He spoke as he cackled with joy._

*Flashback end... so sorry about that.*

Iris quickly snapped back to reality, the blade and magic focus clattering to the floor, a strange enchantment making the ground unable to cause any real damage to possibly ancient objects.

'Wha...' Iris thought blankly as she brought a hand to her face. She felt both a large amount of tears escaping her eyes and a large amount of blood coming from her nose, she wiped the tears away quickly, but the blood which was moved to her hands made her stop again, she brought the hand to her mouth.

And licked the blood off.

The taste was strangely appetizing, addicting... sinful.

She quickly picked up the focus again, along with the blade and returned to the shop's counter.

"Quite a bit of commotion there. Wanna hear about the history of your items before I sell them? It'll cost extra." Cigar Man asked.

Iris pulled out her gold pouch and placed it on the counter; the man picked it up, pulled out a few varied coins, and put the pouch back on the counter.

"Pleasure doing business, lil' lady. The stick you got there is called an Ivory Oolacile Catalyst, really old, was used in some Ancient Sorceries but should work perfectly fine to channel newer magic too. Got some other things around that time too, come back later if you want to see those too. Anyway, the sword you got there is a Nightmare Weapon. No one really knows how they come into reality, but some people wake up with them, some are more common than others, and some people come out with a... strange new taste. The man who came in with that blade was a strange one, mumbling about how he found it after dreaming about a slaughter. He wanted it rid of as soon as possible. I got a handbook I make for most of the Nightmare weapons, because they get rather varied, that'll cost extra too."

The 'lil' lady' bought the two tools, the weapon's handbook, which seemed to be rather small and hand written in a large scrawl. The man also gave her a box filled with strange bullets, giving the reason 'the man sold these with it too, the handbook should explain it.'

Iris cut a small hold into her pouch buying the items, but felt as if she made the correct decision.

*Timeskip*

The days flew by, along with a quiet, uneventful but fun birthday and soon the time to go to Hogwarts had arrived, Iris keeping her books and other objects in her infinite space of her coat sleeves while Daisy packed things into her new, spacious trunk.

The three swiftly made their way into the platform, hidden inside the pillar between platform nine and ten.

Goodbyes were traded, deep hugs thrown tightly around them, and as the shiny red train chugged out of the hidden station, sad goodbyes were waved.

Daisy and Iris went into a compartment and placed the **Freeze time here.**

 **I haven't described Daisy at all in this story... if I recall correctly. Let's just say she has blonde hair, green eyes similar to Iris' pre-conversion and... Well that's as much as you need to know right now.**

 **Continue.**

Blond girl's trunk into overhead storage and settled themselves in properly, placing the pet carriers containing the still bonding familiars in the chair corners. After the job was finished, Iris clambered up onto the other overhead holders and laid there, getting a strange look from her cousin.

"What are you doing, Iris?" Daisy asked her, as the girl seemed to pull out a pillow from her sleeve, along with a simple book.

"Idiots have started to look for me, didn't want to leave the compartment." The slightly younger girl replied, passing another book titled 'Hogwarts, Facts Useless to Most' with a bookmark inside it.

"Why are you giving me this?" She said.

"He's been practicing his lines, but they make no sense if you check the bookmark."

She was correct, because soon a freckled redhead opened the compartment door, looked around, caught a glimpse of Iris, who was shifting through the pages of her book, and took a slight look at her forehead, he turned around for a moment, 'sneakily' pulled out a photograph of a younger Iris and shrugged to himself dumbly before turning around.

"Can I have a seat? Everywhere else is full." The boy said simply.

Daisy took that moment to flip to the bookmarked page.

'The Hogwarts Express Is a rather magical piece of work, with the ability to create extra space if even a single carriage runs out of space.'

Daisy looked back at the boy, who seemed to accept silence as a yes, and just shook her head.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think you might need to leave, my friend up there... is quite creepy. From what I heard she belongs in Slytherin!" Daisy said, trying to think up an excuse.

The boy looked the girl who seemed to pay no attention to him. And gave her a look of disgust, leaving the compartment quickly.

As soon as the door closed, Iris gave a thumbs up, making her cousin beam with happiness.

At that moment Daisy let out the Fox she had named Winter out of its carrier, which it clambered out from and decided to take a spot atop its bonded's lap. The post-enchanted bat, which Iris had jokingly named Pete once which stuck, decided to stay in her shaded cage.

The trip was mostly silent from then on, with Iris passing down random sweets to her cousin every once and a while. It was almost at the end of the trip when Iris passed down another book, with a freshly marked page.

"Why do you keep passing me books..."

At that moment a girl, with long, bushy brown hair, and a shy looking boy opened the door.

"Excuse me, but Neville here has lost a toad, have you seen it?" The girl asked, her voice carrying a strong edge of bossiness to it.

Daisy, who caught onto the reason for the other book, flipped to the bookmarked page and took note of a charm written down in it.

"Have you tried asking an older student to try and find it for you? I'm sure there is a spell that could do it." Daisy said to the two of them, making the boy named Neville blush slightly.

"I should have thought of that. Thanks for the help Hermione." Neville squeaked before walking away quickly in attempts to find an older student that could help him.

Hermione seemed slightly sad that she was signed off the quest so quickly, turned back to the compartment she just asked questions to.

"May I sit with you?" She asked in a slightly meek tone.

Daisy nodded, and Hermione quickly placed herself on the seat opposite the girl, still unknowing about the other girl resting where the trunks would go.

"So why were you sitting in the compartment by yourself?" Hermione asked, trying to strike a conversation.

Daisy giggled at the question, which made Hermione turn her head in confusion, the reply she got was a finger pointing above her, which she followed to see a pair of silver tinted Emerald eyes staring at her over a pair of glasses.

"Hey." The girl above her said, before she went back to her own business.

"That is my cousin, Iris. My name is Daisy." The other girl giggled at the creeped out look Hermione was giving her cousin.

*Elsewhere, same day, but I don't know timezone S*** so...*

Ranma and his Father were in China, on their way to a training ground Genma was going to use when Ranma was older, but a large problem was coming his way, and only his.

That problem was his wife, Nodoka.

*Flashback, a week ago, somewhere in Japan.*

The two males were looking for a place to stay, the young one doing most of the work, as his Father had wasted the funds they had 'borrowed' on more alcohol, and creating an overflowing tab which added onto their already drowning debt.

As the two kept on walking, a voice made Genma sober up.

"GENMA! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH." The voice called from behind them, Ranma turned to see a person he had only seen when sifting through his Father's pack.

His Mother.

What he didn't expect was what the woman, who looked rather un-menacing in the photos, to be holding a Katana in one hand, and a silenced handgun in the other, which was pointed directly at Genma.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TROUBLING IT IS, ENTIRE GROUPS OF ANGRY MOBS COMING OVER TO MY HOME, LOOKING FOR MONEY, LOOKING FOR MY SON, LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU MADE ME GO BACK TO MY OLD WORK! AND NOW I FINALLY FOUND YOU." She called out, coming closer every second.

"Now just hold on a minute dear, it was all for the art, to make our child a man amongst men!" Genma tried to Console to his wife, getting a dark chuckle in reply.

Nodoka seemed to change from the casual walk to a burst of speed, the barrel of her pistol meeting the frozen Genma's head.

"You mean like what you wrote in that contract? Little hand prints from my child on it? Oh, I retrieved some information of those people that came looking from you dear, my son was said to be quite a few things, 'dumb', 'a thief just like his father'. Even If I had made that contract myself, a thief and idiot is not what I want a 'Manly'," Nodoka's voice turned sweet at the end "son to be like, so what I am going to do, is fulfil your part of the contract, on my own modified terms, then take my son and try to redeem anything that you left that could be found as not idiotic."

Genma, quickly putting a stopper on the fear that was keeping him still, swiftly knocked his shocked son out and held the boy to his back, running away as quickly as he could.

"GENMA! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE AND SPEND TIME WITH MY CHILD." Nodoka called, running after them.

*Flashback End*

When Ranma came to, they were already in China. It was also the day he learned of his Mother's history.

She was a retired Hitwoman, who mostly did jobs from the Mafia when they needed something done in Japan.

The young martial artist sighed as they made their way to the training ground, his twitchy Father not telling him anything about it.

What he didn't know, was that there was one person watching them. Waiting for the right time to strike, it was reading the leaked energy that the two Martial artists were leaking, but it was doing it slightly wrong.

*Training ground, in the eyes of the watcher.*

Said watcher was a spirit, whose body seemed to take the shape of a red haired girl. She wore a Cliché witch's hat, extremely large in size and had a robe draped on her body, which seemed to fade slightly at the leg area. Another accessory was a bamboo staff.

"Y-you feel s-so bad. L-like my old m-master." The spirit said to the larger man, who made no reaction to her voice.

Nothing could, she was only a spirit.

"Y-you deserve what I g-give you, I can feel your g-greed. I w-will do what I did to my m-master." She said aloud again, watching as the man and his son jumped atop the poles that were placed in the springs, they looked similar to the girl's staff.

An unseen light glowed from the pools, as the curses within them resonated with the spirit, ready to spread into the man if he fell in.

He did so, and out came a Panda from the spring he fell into after he was kicked in by his son. The Panda-cursed male growled in his new form, charging in animalistic rage at his son.

The boy jumped out the way, his small form going through the air expertly, but the landing was not as expert.

He landed on an unstable piece of land, which caved in at his feet, he hit his head on the floor as he feel into the pool, unconsciousness taking him from the wound.

"N-no!" The spirit called, gliding into the spring too.

Her spring.

Her staff thrummed with a healing aura, in attempt to heal the injury and wake up the boy before he drowned.

Something he was wearing resonated with it though, his necklace. She felt a field of strange energy lash out at her magic, dragging it into itself; it felt a similar element to the power it held, water. So it did its job. It tried to take it.

"W-what!" The aqua spirit cried out, feeling her essence getting dragged into the boy's necklace, and his being.

The slither of god-like power was too much for the spirit, and she faded, her being getting taken into the gem-like ice, along with the essence of many others.

*Within Ranma's being.*

The Spirit found herself landing in a familiar place, her spring. She looked around and saw a girl, looking like a mix between her and the boy, she looked peaceful within the spring, but the spirit suddenly sprang into action as the girl awoke, and started flailing within the water.

The Drowned One swam through the water effortlessly, bringing her arms to the flailing girl and found herself getting smacked away. Her shock was short lasting as her corporealness was taken into consideration, causing her to pick up the struggling girl and pull her out of the spring, when they reached the surface the girl threw out a large gasp of air.

As they reached land and the girl regained her breath, the spirit looked around. Around her were the springs, exactly the same place as they were in the real world, she even felt the curses still inside them!

"I-I'm a girl?" She heard from the one she pulled from the water.

'O-of course, this is that boy's mind; she was in the spring too, because she is the boy!' The spirit thought.

"W-what h-happened to me?" The changed boy asked, looking at her hands and how extra dainty they were.

"N-now is not the time, you must wake up!" The ghostly being said.

"W-why?" The new girl chattered, channelling the tones the being had just used.

"D-don't you remember what happened to bring you here?" she replied.

The freshly cursed child's eyes grew wide with shock as realization struck her.

'I-I'm drowning! I-I need to wake up!' She thought wildly, suddenly feeling a force on her chest, leaving her unable to breath as her real body's problem caught up to her mind.

*Outside*

The Panda that was Genma Saotome watched in fear as his son didn't come out the water. The Guide to the cursed grounds finally caught sight of him a while later, as he got into detail of what the springs do.

His thoughts were cut off by an almost silent clinking sound as a dart went into his animal thigh, the heavy drugs knocking him out in an instant. Another dart hit the guide, as he fell to the ground too.

"Finally caught you, you oaf." Nodoka laughed as she placed the tranquilizer rifle on her back, making her way to her newly cursed husband.

"Now, to save my son." She said, jumping into the spring, uncaring about the effects.

She had done what her husband hadn't and looked into it more; she knew which spring her son fell into and knew it wouldn't have effects on her.

Moments later, she came out of the spring holding the form of her old son, and new daughter, which seemed to already have a growing bust even at a young age.

'Just like me,' Nodoka thought in a loving way, 'you are most definitely my child.'

Nodoka looked back at the spring for a moment and saw two objects floating in the water.

A large brimmed hat and a bamboo staff.

Even later that day, Nodoka was in a pick-up truck she hired in order to get her husband, who was tossed unceremoniously in the back, covered in a blanket to hide his form and her awake daughter/son sitting in the other seat, wearing the large brimmed hat and cradling the staff tightly.

"M-Ma?" The cursed girl chattered.

"Yes dear?" Nodoka replied.

"A-are you r-really going to kill P-pops?" She asked

"Well... not now. If he decides to run away with you again, I'll probably just send the mob looking for money after him." She answered

Under the large hat, Ranma smiled.

'I-I think life will be much better now.'

'B-BUT I REALLY NEED TO S-STOP HAVING A SHAKY V-VOICE, W-WHAT IS UP WITH T-THAT.'

*Here we are... back at Hogwarts*

Iris, in a set of Hogwarts robes(but actually just her coat magically transformed, so the infinite sleeves were still there.), was waiting in the entrance of Hogwarts next to her sister figure Daisy and Hermione, who stayed on the other side of Daisy, still slightly weirded out out by her resting in the trunk space.

'I don't see what the problem was.' Iris thought to herself.

Soon enough it was time for sorting.

Daisy made it into Hufflepuff, Hermione made it into Gryffindor and soon enough it was time for Iris to be sorted.

"Did she just say Iris Potter?" A boy in Slytherin asked aloud.

"The Girl-Who-Lived?" A Ravenclaw said under his breath.

"She looks really weird, did you see her eyes?" A Gryffindor said to his friends.

"Her hair is really pretty." A Hufflepuff first year said quietly to herself.

Iris made her way to the hat and stool, letting the Professor place the hat on her head.

'Quite the place you got here.' A voice said from inside her head, this being the sorting hat.

'Not going to find much in there that is mine, I'm afraid, things get swapped out pretty quickly.' Iris thought.

'I noticed, I'm just going to be a little blunt and say-"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from her new House's table, the chant of "We got Potter!" Coming from two older Gingers, who looked like twins.

Iris took a seat and looked towards the Hufflepuff table, giving a thumbs up to her cousin, who replied with one too.

It the start of Iris' Journey.

Going to a school she had no use for, because she literally has the knowledge of most of the past in her head.

At least it would be fun.

 **Okay guys, this took way too long to get out**

 ***puts hands to cheeks and squishes them***

 **SO SORRY**

 **Look on the bright side; this super long wait... got you a medium/long length chapter.**

 **Anyways, Premature Cursing of Ranma... that has happened before, kind of a cliché.**

 **BUT I HAVE NOT HEARD OF "HITWOMAN NODOKA"**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU COOL DUDES THINK.**

 **NO SERIOUSLY, I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU GUYS REVIEWED.**

 **PLEASE... I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS, LIKE... BLOOD RELATED THINGS**

 **Anyway, going to orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arceus Has a Lot On Her Plate

It's A Taken World

Chapter Six: Arceus Has a Lot On Her Plate(s)

Speech Key

"English/Japanese" Basic.

" _Actual Line from book/media/Pokemon speak" Special_

 **I suppose I should warn you, even if I rated this story M and if you read the previous story you would know this, but Naruko is, as a child from friends who we don't see once said, "Lesbinim". So if you do not like that, I suggest you spoon on outa here. This chapter has the word "Sensual" so if you don't wanna be part of that (and implied lesbinim frickle freckle) you should probably stahp.**

*September 2nd Year... it's a year.*

Iris woke up early, yawning slightly before getting out of bed and placing the disguised Infinite Sleeve Coat (I.S.C) on.

Moments later Harleen popped her head out and said a hello, before returning into the sleeve.

The Recallermade her way down to the Great Hall and quickly fashioned herself of oatmeal and raisin cereal, which was readily available on the table, she smiled at the taste.

A while later the bulk of the students made their way down, most stuffing their plates with a bulky breakfast.

Timetables were passed out by the respective Heads of House, Iris taking note of how many lessons Gryffindors had with Slytherins, she sighed as her mind gave way for the image of Dumbledore making this happen, as he thought it would spark an idea of 'Light vs Dark' between them.

Lessons were pretty much easy goings, if not some minor strange looks people had when her magic focus was brought to attention during charms, History of Magic was a very strange lesson for her, as when the ghost teacher, Professor Binns, was rattling on about goblin wars, she was recalling the events he was talking about. Herbology was the most uneventful, except for the joy Professor Sprout had when Daisy and Iris knew how to handle plants much better than the rest, their skills coming from the garden work that made the Evans House the nicest of the road.

Transfiguration came with a funny start as Iris' cat lover side sparked and she found herself moments later, stroking a cat she knew as her Professor for the class.

When the rest of the children arrived in the class, The Professor reverted herself back to normal with an unnoticeable pink tint to her face when she looked at Iris for a while.

Potions was the more interesting of classes though, the 'rich' history she saw from the man who taught it, was proof of that.

She made her way to a seat in the dark dungeon, watching as the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors shuffled into seats too. Hermione decided to sit next to her, as she felt more comfortable sitting next to someone she knew.

As the rest of the class finished taking seats, the one classed as 'The Dungeon Bat' by the older students, Severus Snape, took Register, his eyes flickered with negativity as he called out one name.

"Iris Potter," He drawled "Our new... Celebrity."

The phrasing rolled off his tongue with an extra serving of annoyance, the look in his eyes growing more negative, expressing a 'You dunderhead have no right to be in my class' look.

His previous phrasing was making a few Slytherins snigger lightly, but it was cut off when he decided to continue the register call-out.

" _You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making"_ Professor Snape drawled slowly, as if he was trying to explain something to a two year old.

" _As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as a big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

As he ended the 'introductory speech of potions' he turned to Iris, who was giggling silently at the term 'dunderhead'. Snape took notice to it.

"So... you think this art is something to laugh at, Potter? Well let's see if you know anything." Snape snarled.

"The mixture of Powdered Ashpodel Root and Infusion of Wormwood would produce what effect?" He asked.

"Well Professor, with the right conditions it would produce the Draught of Living Death, but just putting them together would make a rather plant-ey mess." She replied, her silver tinted eyes meeting his cold black ones.

She felt the intrusion in her mind and her inner thoughts sparked

'He is using mind arts on a student?! You won't get anything out of me.' She thought.

Her mind was wired to be rather open, but that was so her mind could recycle the Recalled images easily enough to send in more without trouble (when Harleen was acting as a buffer, though). It left her mind easily accessible, but it caused problems for those who read it.

Which Snape just did.

His snarl turned neutral as he fell to the ground with a thud, the varying images he got overflowing him and sending him into a temporary lockdown.

Iris, watching as a select group went to check if their Professor was ok and others called for the Nurse, she left Hermione trailing behind her in confusion.

"Wait, Iris! Where are you going the Professor looks like he is in trouble!" She said trailing behind the girl.

"Oh... he should be fine, health-wise. But he may just lose his job." Iris replied as she made her way to the Owlery, where the Post Owls were being kept. She pulled out a notepad and quill as she walked.

"What are you doing now?" Hermione asked, still a little stumped at the previous answer.

"Writing a letter to a friend, something happened to hi-her and I wanted to send them something." Iris said simply, cleanly tearing a written note off the pad and folding it, before she pulled out an envelope and placed the note inside.

As she entered the Owlery, a flock of the school owls flew onto spot near to her, preparing themselves for a letter, she ignored them and moved to one of the darker corners and gave a small clicking sound, which her bat Pete, with a charmed letter holder on his body, came down and gave a polite squeak. She smiled slightly and placed the letter into the holder.

"To Ranma, please. Take your time, it is a long trip."

The Post-Bat gave another squeak in acceptance and gave flew away quickly.

When the Bat went out of sight, Iris turned to Hermione, who had another creeped-out look, something that was coming natural to her the longer she spent time with the girl.

"I suggest we get to the next class." Iris said to her, which caused the bushy-haired girl to 'eep' slightly and break into a sprint, worried about being late for the next class.

Iris just kept a slow pace; she would make it in time.

*Dinner time*

As she ate, rumours were being spread quickly.

"Did you hear about Professor Snape?"

"Yeah, he is in the hospital wing, some sort of coma. Apparently he should be ok soon."

"I was there in the room; he fell to the ground when he looked into Potter's eyes."

Iris just rolled her eyes, the other students pumping out the story so much and giving their own ideas that they thought of her as a dark witch, the next Dark Lady.

Ironically, she is a dark witch though; Naruko saving her did that... it brought her teetering on the line between grey and dark.

Her quiet eating was stopped when her Head of House Professor McGonagall.

"The Headmaster requests your presence after you have finished eating." She said, which Iris nodded to.

Around five minutes later, Iris stood in front of the Gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Headmaster's office; the Gargoyle had his orders and moved, showing the staircase leading up.

She knocked on the door, getting a slightly booming "Enter!" in reply. She opened the door to see a large number of trinkets silver in colour and Albus Dumbledore, with a 'grandfatherly smile' on his face.

"Hello my girl, I would like to talk to you about a few things, take a seat."

He pointed to one of the chairs on the other side of his desk, which she sat in.

"First, could you tell me what happened with Professor Snape? I am sure you're quite worried about him."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she stared into hers, keen on getting the information, even with other ways if she wasn't honest.

"I am sorry sir, I have no clue what happened. It could have been that he was wearing himself out, so many children to teach it could possibly happen." Iris said smoothly.

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eye grew brighter as Iris felt a probe move swiftly into her mind.

'Wow, what is it with people these days.' She thought as the aged man fell face first into the desk, the same effects happening to him as they did to Snape.

She got up from her seat and pulled out her Catalyst and a book from her sleeve.

'This... will be tricky.' She thought.

A soft trilling sound brought her out of her thoughts; Dumbledore's Phoenix companion was staring at her.

"you're not going to tell him about this are you?" She asked it.

A ruffled shake was the reply, and a trilling sound which could be caught as a 'no, I'll just leave you to it.'

"Okay then, want me to add something in there for you too? like I mean, if you want your favourite food I could compel him to give it to you often."

Fawkes the Phoenix trilled happily, before pointing to a box on the floor, which seemed a bit dusty showing how old it was.

"Raisins? Oh they're my favourite too." Iris said, pulling out a box of them herself and shaking them out onto a spot near to the fire bird which it started pecking at with gusto.

"Anyway, time to get to work." Iris exclaimed to herself, the Oolacile Catalyst's tip glowing with a white light as she opened up the book named 'Modifying a Fool's Mind, by Ferontal Loben.'

*Elsewhere*

Naruko, in a casual garb of Black Turtleneck, Blue Denim Jeans and some Boots, was sitting on the sofa in her house, bored out of her mind.

'At least this new show on the TV is good.' She thought, watching a bit intensely as a square robot named 'Mettaton' was doing a quiz show.

'But there has to be something better to do. I know, I'll go and visit Arceus, I'm sure she wouldn't mind some company' She brightened as the show finished, the people answering questions finally getting one wrong, and was hit by an electrical shock.

She brought Willbreaker out from behind the sofa and got up slowly, stretching in a cat-like manner before slicing space/time with a flourish.

*Hall of Origins*

Arceus sighed to herself.

Why must things be so annoying?

'My children are always fighting, the humans are making groups to capture my children and THE CHOSEN ONE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT POKEMON.' She screamed in her mind.

'Its times like these that make me regret creating anything, the peace and quiet of the endless void would be so enjoyable right now.'

Arceus decided at that moment to break a rule she placed on herself.

Don't get drunk, you made Ditto when you did last time.

It was an hour later when Naruko arrived, accidently kicking an empty bottle as she walked through her portal.

'What...' The Taken Queen thought to herself as she stared at the Dozen-Dozen(144) of bottles marked as 'Fermented Shuckle Juice' with a very ripe age on them.

Another bottle rolled on the ground as a hiccup sounded through the air, the sound coming from a Woman who looked the same age as Naruko, with gold accented white hair, green tinted ruby eyes, petite body and a plain white dress, a strange golden circle marking was also shown on the breast.

"Arceus?" Naruko asked lightly.

The god in human form hiccupped heavily again from her clean white armchair.

"Oh *hic* hey Naruko, what are you doing here? Next *hic* Mew-tation isn't for a while." She said lazily as she pulled out another familiar bottle.

"Why are you drinking so much? Any alcohol of this amount would kill someone." Naruko said.

"*hic* I'll be fine, I am a Goddess after all!" Arceus giggled drunkenly, before hiccupping again.

"Why are you drinking anyway?" Naruko asked, pulling out a black chair similar to the one the Pokémon in human form was in.

"I...*hic* just feel like the world I created has so many problems one of them is the one meant to stop them from happening." Arceus explained.

"Please explain the whole 'problem solver being problem' deal?" Naruko asked, swiftly removing the Shuckle Juice bottle before Arceus could open it.

"Well *hic*, the humans get really riled up, causing certain things related to my children to happen. In these next years, a lot of those things will happen in a very close time *hic* area, so I decided to help in the creation of a human life. *hic* A few modifications and the child would be extremely strong in some ways, loving to almost everything and would be able to carve their own path." Arceus continued.

"So that should be fine, right?" Naruko said, thinking that there wasn't really a problem.

"No, *hic* 'The Chosen One' as my children affectionately call it, right now is a child, who will be starting their Journey at the right time. But a lot of things were out of place. *hic* The child, while loving Pokémon, knows nothing about them and always stops trying to learn when her old friend gets cocky and belittles her, the powers I had given her are barely active, and her mother shelters her so much she doesn't know how the rest of the world works."

"Is there some way I can help?" Naruko asked, placing her hand on the Goddess' shoulder.

"*hic* If you could find a way to get yourself into the town and teach the child without looking suspicious you could, but you barely know anything about this place, you've stayed in the Hall *hic* the times you came to this world."

"I can learn." Naruko encouraged.

"You would need five years,*hic* and by then the child would already be on her journey." Arceus mumbled, somehow getting the Shuckle Juice out from the other woman's grasp.

"You do realize that one of your children controls time. I could go back five years in a younger body, place myself firmly into the timeline, and learn all I can, then teach the child." Naruko said, making the bottle on the path to Arceus' mouth clatter to the ground, spilling some pulpy, fruity alcohol onto the ground.

"I kind of want to kiss you right now." Arceus said blankly, sobering slightly as the continuous stream of alcohol that she had been putting in her system to stay tipsy was working its way out of her bloodstream.

Naruko just raised a monocled eyebrow.

"What's stopping you?" She said in a sensual manner.

Arceus' face blew up a 'h-hey senpai I didn't know you lived here (except I did, I followed you home)' grade blush and giggled slightly.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Arceus said in a similar tone.

With a flash, there was lip-locking of epic proportions.

 ***WOAHWOAHWOAH I CAN'T SEE THROUGH ALL THIS STEAM, IT'S REALLY STEAMY IN HERE.***

*The next morning... wait where is the Hall of Origins? Is time actually a real thing there? I mean with how many Legendaries that have powers relative to certain things, like Dialga Celebi, and Palkia you would think so they were not overpowering each-other in their own home it would be a clean space. Plus Jirachi is like asleep for 1000 years and wakes up for like a week then goes back to sleep, does that mean his need for sleep is gone there too I mean-*

Arceus stretched as she yawned, before quickly running her hands across her forehead in order to try and soothe a headache.

'Did I get drunk again? Oh I hope there isn't a new species of blob Pokémon out there.' she thought as she nursed her head, looking around, she tried getting out of bed ('I don't usually sleep on one of these, I don't even sleep much anyway!') but was stopped when a pink tail grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave the bed _Dear._ " A voice purred. A head popped out from under the covers, showing a Pink Haired, Mew Eared Naruko.

"N-Naruko? What happened?" Arceus gasped out.

"You got drunk because of problems stacking up, I got you an idea to solve them, a kiss lead to the creation of the bed and the removal of clothes, the spark of love brought out my Mew side out and then after extreme bonding you went to sleep. _You were so good, I might add._ " Naruko purred more.

The time came flashing back to Arceus as the blush she had the previous night came back full strength.

'That was some night.' Arceus thought. Suddenly the tail wrapped around her wrist gave a strong tug, sending her human body tumbling back onto the bed, with Naruko pulling her under the covers and hugging her tightly

"I love you, _My Mate_."Naruko whispered to the woman/Pokémon.

"L-let's not get too hasty here, Naruko. I-I mean it was just one night together... humans do that sort of thing all the time right?" Arceus squeaked.

"Humans might, but you are a Pokémon, even in that lovable form that looks human, and I'm part Mew, I feel it inside myself that we were meant for each-other, _I can already imagine what our children will look like, my mate. Adorable little pink Arceus and white and gold Mews._ " Naruko started rubbing her head into the Poke-Goddess' neck, purring lovingly all the time.

Arceus was blushing brighter, thoughts rampaging as they grabbed onto her lover's ideas.

"Y-you are thinking too much into this Naruko, Maybe we should get out of this bed and talk about something else." Arceus said, trying to change the subject and get herself out of the... grabbing situation.

Naruko frowned a little bit, but quickly got out of her mate's way as she climbed back out of bed, putting on her clothes too.

*later*

Naruko, her Mew-Tation features gone after the spark was gone, shook her head quickly before staring at the true form of Arceus.

"I am so sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Naruko apologised to the slightly pinked cheeked goddess.

"It's all right, Naruko." Arceus said in her 'omnipresent being' voice.

"So... teaching the 'Chosen One?'" Naruko reminded.

"Oh, right yes." Arceus coughed, before slamming down her front hoofs.

" _Dialga! Celebi!"_ Arceus called into reality, two portals of different colours opening in sync, the two time controlling legendaries came through them quickly.

" _You called, Father, I am quite busy, Palkia has decided to try and get into my dimension and I really need to get back...""Would you like something Father? Is it a super secret mission that only I can know abou- oh Dialga is here that means you want to do something with time right..."_ Both of Arceus' children/underlings started ranting, with Naruko taking a look at the two of them, her head turned in confusion, and Arceus just rolling her eyes while the others weren't looking.

A minute later the two legends finally stopped, with both of them ending their rants with, _"What was it that you needed again?_ "

" _Yes... Fifteen year Age Reverse and Time Warp for Naruko, if you would be so kind."_ Arceus asked the two of them.

" _Wait, why would you want to do that?"_ Dialga asked.

" _Yeah, you usually get all stuffy about me going that far and changing things like that."_ Celebi chattered.

" _Chosen One"_ Arceus said simply, with Dialga and Celebi's eyes widening at the phrase.

A few minutes after that, Naruko was taking a look at her eleven year old body again, looking up at the now truly looming figure of Arceus.

"... I thought I was only going back five years." She said.

" _Well... if you want to really get yourself firmly in the world, you would need to go on a Pokémon journey yourself, collect a few badges, or ribbons, then become something like a Professor or scientist afterwards, so I decided to send you back fifteen years instead."_

"But... what about time Paradoxes, wouldn't that be a problem? I mean, I've went through time before in my original dimension, but that was too far back for it to make a true dent in the recent times, it was also to another dimensional split!" Naruko said.

" _The Legendaries from this time will know what happened, and will remember this part of time, and the one you created as it carves itself, but I wouldn't suggest visiting until the fifteen years have gone by."_ Celebi explained idly as she had her tongue stuck out in focus while working on a safe portal with Dialga.

Naruko sighed slightly.

'Was this a good idea?' she thought, before shaking her now younger face, 'I can't turn back now. This whole thing has started now.'

The two time controllers gave the go-ahead, and Naruko stepped through, coming out a few moments later on a path.

She looked around and saw a sign marked 'Pallet Town' and started walking the direction it pointed to.

'Well, I suppose this is a place to start.' She thought, making her way down the worn tracks.

*Back with the three Legendaries.*

Arceus shook her head to regain focus, a minor headache forming as minor timeline switches levelled out.

'That... was pretty fast.' She thought, taking note as Dialga and Celebi did the same with their heads.

" _Naruko should be coming back... Now."_ Celebi said in a chipper tone, watching as a rip-like portal appeared with Naruko coming out of it.

Her monocle was swapped out for a pair of red rimmed spectacles; the casual clothes she had been wearing when she left were under a clean white lab coat, a couple ribbons sparkling on the right breast pocket and an I.D. card pinned on the left.

"I'm back," She said simply as her sword vanished, "Missed you guys."

" _So... what did you do?"_ Arceus asked the woman.

"Ehh... I was a Pokémon trainer for a while, then a Co-ordinator, and then I went to college and became a travelling Pokémon Professor. Bought a piece of land in Pallet Town for my teams, settled down in the house I made on the land, then I came here." Naruko said lazily.

"I was really just checking in, these fifteen years were pretty weird because I didn't really know anyone, so I'm going to head back to the other dimension and chill out a bit more. See Ya."

And with that, Naruko went back to her home in the other dimension, pulled off her boots and took a nap on her couch.

Arceus just stood there in the Hall, staring blankly at the spot Naruko was in. A random scrap of paper flew past her line of sight and she caught it. On it was a smirking, cartoonish chibi Naruko, a sun gleam flashing in non-existent sunlight.

'I got started on the Chosen One problem BTW, Ashlyn comes for some lessons on Pokémon every month and I stack up the homework like crazy, she'll be ready for anything people or Pokémon can send at her.' Arceus read off the note.

" _Naruko. I want to kiss you again, but also hit you with Judgement."_ She said in an annoyed whisper, causing the two time Legends still in the room to shiver, before they quickly ran away to escape any divine wrath that might have been happening soon.

 **Hey you goofs, it's me... with this long chapter.**

 **Sorry if I am getting sorta' outta' whack here, I... don't really know what I'm doing with this anymore.**

 **Well I do, just I am being really random. Characters are being OOC all over the place.**

 **Arceus confirmed for being a mother who really has a lot of things on her plate, but was literally still a virgin who couldn't deal with a little bit o' lovin.**

 **Anyway**

 **Orbit**

 **Going to**

 **Cya.**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloweenie, The Meatiest

It's A Taken World

Chapter Seven: Halloweenie, The Meatiest Holiday.

*Hogwarts, October 31st*

Iris sat by herself, with most of the school scared of her because of their own rumours. Hermione the only friend she had at the school, and even their bond wasn't strong.

She didn't mind, her thoughts were elsewhere, mostly on her hair. It was slowly turning pink again, it was pretty unnoticeable at the recent time, but it would start to show during the November month.

Luckily she would be getting out of Hogwarts during the main month for Christmas holidays.

The day was going normally(as much as a school where you learn magic can be normal) until charms, when Hermione, the bossy(but helpful) self she was, tried to tell another Gryffindor named Ron Weasley the correct phrasing for the spell they were learning.

He didn't really like that, and showed it clearly after the lesson. Saying that she was a bossy know-it-all that had no friends.

Iris took offense to that as she, while no-one was looking, pelted him with something ironic to his gluttonous nature. She started pulling piles upon piles of the 'negative flavour' Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and throwing them, right into his mouth.

He was quickly sent to the hospital wing, from a bloated stomach from how many sweets he had thrown into him, he was projectile vomiting from the mixed flavours of dirt, poop, earwax and... more vomit and also fell into a sugar induced coma after the remaining, unvomited beans were converted into insane amounts of the sweet substance by his stomach acids.

Iris decided to leave after watching the ginger haired boy vomit for the twentieth time, walking a familiar path stained with phantom tears; they reached a bathroom, which she quickly went inside, resting on the wall of the lavatory her friend was crying in.

She sighed, rubbing one of her silver tinted eyes as a quiet 'go away' came from the blocked section of the room.

"You know he is wrong, I'm your friend." Iris said to her.

"But I'm still a 'Bossy Know-It-All' as Ron said."

"But that is one of the things that makes you... well you, sure you could turn down the attitude with people not doing homework and that sort of thing, people work on it in their own time, but sharing knowledge with others is not that bad."

Silence filled the girls lavatory as the tears turned into sniffles, but even that took quite some time as the day started to slip away.

Finally an unlocking sound signalled the exit of her friend, who still had minor tear tracks and slightly reddened eyes.

"Great, now we should head for the feast before- Iris stopped herself short as an image shifted into her mind.

"You know, it might be a good idea to get back in there. A Troll is heading this way." Iris said, gently shoving the other girl into her cubicle.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose I could tell you after I have finished, maybe our friendship will truly be cemented if we do so." Iris said as she pulled out the Nightmare Weapon from her sleeve, loading in a single silver bullet inside there too her world slowly going fogged.

True to her word, the Troll came shambling in, a large club getting dragged along by his side.

Iris stared at the beast, a red glimmer flashing in her eyes as she whispered something to herself.

"The hunt... begins." ***bloodborne levels of gore here.***

Rapid strikes of the blade glimmered in the castle's light sources, before a click resonated with sliding metal, a loud shot ringing a mere three seconds later.

Hermione heard a meaty slash, before a loud thump sounded as a body hit the stone floor, she opened the cubicle door, her eyes growing wide at the sight before her.

Iris was covered in a sheen of blood, her left hand was held out in a claw-like position with the nails taking a sharper edge, but the claw-nails seemed to be turning back to normal, her eyes held a glazed look, as if she was elsewhere in the world.

Hermione, while still slightly in shock, walked over to Iris, whose eyes flickered back into their normal state as she heard her friend's footsteps.

"Hermione... this never happened, we need to get out, quickly!" Iris cried out, wandlessly removing the blood from her body, even if she was tempted to drink it herself.

Hermione just nodded, following the girl now fleeing the scene.

They eventually reached their dorm, mashing themselves into the swarm of panicking children.

*When the others were asleep, girl's dorm room.*

"Alright... the others are asleep, talk to me Iris. What was that?" Hermione demanded.

Iris sighed from the bed next to Hermione's and explained the way her eyes worked.

"Okay... so you can see everything that happened in this world's past, but what about with the whole troll event, what was with your hand?"

"That... that is one thing that I do not know about, that is something that recently just sprung up, I wouldn't have known what happened there until I thought of it. My thoughts were... not there at the time."

With that out of the way, the two girls went to sleep.

That was one Halloween, so let's go back and visit one or two others.

*Pokemon world, Pallet Town*

Slurp, Naruko's Goodra, was helping decorate her Mistress' house, by placing one of her sticky hands onto the wall, while Naruko was placing cardboard cut-outs of skulls and Pumpkaboos on the spots that were sticky. Soon that job was done, and Naruko passed a large Poffin to the sticky Pokémon, who smiled happily before walking away into the large piece of land her friends were hanging out in.

Naruko went inside her house and smelled the scent of melted chocolate, one of her other Pokémon, a Blissey by the name of Missy, was creating elaborate mixtures of various berries and chocolate, and leaving them to set. Naruko left her to it, and went to put on her... costume.

In reality it was just her original robes and crown, but the children or parents didn't need to know that.

*That night*

Naruko sat in wait for any trick or treaters to come by. Her ghost Pokémon deciding to stay outside and spook children a little bit.

Eventually a few came by, wearing little accessories and paints to make them look like specific Pokémon.

Finally her little 'apprentice' came by, Ashlyn Ketchum; she was wearing a full Riolu outfit, designed by her mother for maximum adorableness.

'Why must you be so cute...' Naruko thought loudly, placing half the remaining chocolates in Ashlyn's bag.

As Ashlyn walked away happily with her bag filled with goodies, it was grabbed away by her ex-best friend, Gary Oak. He was wearing a basic, but sort of expensive, storebought Nidoking costume.

"Watcha got here Ashy?" He said opening the bag with a bully-glint in his eye.

"Give it back Gary," she cried out, her eyes widening as he pulled out a pink flecked chocolate, "No, that is one of Missy's chocolates!"

"Missy? Never heard of her, I bet she would accept the grandson of Professor Oak to eat one of her chocolates though, it seems you got more than enough here."

Ashlyn had a minor spark of genius at that moment.

"Missy is one of Professor Uzumaki's Pokémon, in fact we are right next to her house, so if she saw this happening I don't she would accept this act. Imagine what she would tell your grandfather, he would be soooo disappointed in you." She drawled.

'I barely knew what I said there, so many big words.' She thought after she finished.

Gary's eyes flickered with fear for a moment, before he let out a sulky 'hmmph' and tossed the bag to Ashlyn.

"Later, loser, next time don't bring someone else into these little fights of ours, its something a loser would do."

Ashlyn just looked at him with a dull look on her face.

"You bring up being a Professor's grandson all the time."

Gary gave another 'hmmmph' as he walked away.

She looked back at Naruko's house for a moment, and saw the woman at the window with a large sign and a headset placed over her ear, the sign read.

'I was listening in, nice work there.

P.S. I want that work finished soon kid, get to work in the morning or I will personally steal Missy's chocolates back.'

Ashlyn eeped slightly as she read the Post-Script and dashed away, moving as fast as her paw-like shoes would let her go.

Naruko giggled slightly, a little purr coming out with it. Hearing the extra sound she looked at her hair and took note of pink highlights that had started showing up.

'So you start now this year? It'll be a crazy Christmas that's for sure.' She thought.

Naruko decided it was time to close her doors to the children; they would all be heading home now anyway.

Let's check on this last Halloween, shall we?

*America, somewhere really dusty.*

Ranma Saotome, Martial Artist and Jusenkyo Witch(In training) was with her Mother, walking along a dusty road.

"M-mom? Why are we here?" Ranma asked.

"Well... I was hired by someone to come here this Halloween. Apparantly an idiot called Merasmus borrowed money from them, bought a magic object with the money and now needs some souls to fuel it. Apparently from my hirer's contacts he does this almost every year, and tries to kill these groups of mercenaries with what he buys." Nodoka explained.

"W-why did you b-bring me with you then?" The Little Witch questioned.

"Well what else was I going to do? Your father would have dragged you back out again, not to worry though dear, I got someone to take care of you while I go and kill Merasmus. Her name is Miss Pauling, she usually deals with the Mercs most of the time, so she should be able to handle a little rascal like you." Nodoka replied.

Their long walk eventually led them to a farm-house that could fit a good amount of people in. There were quite a few lights on outside and a few Pumpkins were placed outside; one stood out quite well, because of a green glow coming from inside it.

'W-wait... is that a brain in there?' Ranma thought, noticing the pinkish matter.

"Hey, lady. Gimmie your wallet." A slightly robotic voice said from the Pumpkin, directed at Nodoka.

Nodoka sweat-dropped at the Pumpkin and looked at it for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Who could dat be?" A Boston accented voice said from behind it.

"Maybe you should go and find out, Scout." A Man with a French accent replied to the Boston accented male.

"Maybe I should go and find out, before a fight breaks out deciding who opens the door." A Woman cuts past the two voices, before footsteps are heard coming towards the door.

The door opened, revealing a woman in an overcoat and old hat with black hair and green eyes. She was also wearing some glasses.

"Hello? Something I can help you with?" She asked.

"You would be Miss Pauling, yes? We spoke on the phone?" Nodoka replied, getting a flash of remembrance.

"Oh yes... Nodoka. You said you wanted me to take care of a child while you were going to kill someone, wouldn't there be someone better to do that?"

"There probably would be, but I was better of leaving... her with you because the one I am killing should be coming here."

Pauling sighed, before opening the door wider and letting the two of them inside.

Inside were nine other people, wearing costumes.

"So who was it Miss Pauling?" The Boston accent now with a body, A skinny but fit teen wearing a chicken costume, asked the woman.

"Oh just someone to accompany us this Halloween," She replied, before turning to Nodoka, "Please make yourself at home."

Nodoka propped herself against the wall next to the window, with Ranma sitting on the floor next to her, they stayed there, watching as Four of them were playing Dunge- I mean Gargoyles and Gravel.

Ranma listened to the idle chatter as she pulled out a bottle of basic spring water and tried making a mixed curse in it. This was one of the things troubling him/her, as the magic she/he would need to assign with the water liked to fight between one another, the sentient chaos that came with the curses being fresh being the problem.

Her magic was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It is I, MERASMUS!" A man bellowed from the door.

'That is my target, but I'll just leave it be for now, I wanna see why he keeps coming to these Mercs' Nodoka thought, watching as the man in a Cheap robot costume got 'hypnotized by magic' to shove his face to the mail slot.

The Jusenkyo Witch peeped out the window as Merasmus told the Mercs the truth, she looked at the small Gargoyle statue, a small funnel with an arrow saying 'put souls' here on it.

'I w-wonder... could I use that in some way? I-it Looks pretty old, maybe I could modify it to age the magic before I mix them together?' Ranma thought

At the moment the group decided to leave him out there after he presented his challenge, Nodoka decided to get out there, bribed the Mafiosos placing the wizard in the trunk of the car to hand him over to her.

As she walked away with him, silenced pistol to his head, the Mercs decided to accept the wizard's challenge, making Nodoka stop for a moment, before cutting a deal with the wizard herself.

"Make this Halloween extra exciting and I'll pay off some of the debts you brought yourself into." Nodoka growled in the man's ear.

"Merasmus... can work with that deal." The 'evil' wizard replied.

The Saotome's Halloween was definitely crazy; there was some time travel, some explosive books, bumper cars... and quite a lot of murder, some of it being Nodoka getting dragged into the battles too.

When Halloween ended, Ranma found herself in possession of a Golden Gargoyle full of souls, which she placed atop her Jusenkyo Bamboo staff, which caused the items to fuse together. Merasmus was upset by this, because it took so many resets of the same times over and over before the object was filled, but let it go after being threatened by Nodoka.

Halloween... is a rather strange time. Wouldn't you say?

 **This was sort of just plot, and some filler.**

 **Ranma's Jusenkyo channel staff now has a Happy Golden Gargoyle merged with it, letting her create 'older' magic. It sort of looks like... imagine the liberty staff from Tf2(Heh.), replace the wood for one of the poles placed in the Jusenkyo Pools and then put in a Golden Gargoyle statue twirled around the top of it instead of a golden eagle.**

 **Anyway, enjoy life...**

 **Going to orbit**

 **Cya.**


	8. Chapter 8: WDYMIHTSIH?

It's A Taken World

Chapter Eight: WDYMIHTSIH?

 **I am unsure about the winter/Christmas holiday for Hogwarts, so I am going to say it lasts for a month, and starts on the 1** **st** **of December. I am also making a modification, in the chapter where the Mew-tations reached maximum, I said they would go to the Hall of Origins every time it happened? Well revert that, they were doing it, but have stopped now.**

 **Anyway, here is a speech key.**

"English/Japanese" Normal

" _Pokemon"_ Special

*Hogwarts, November 31st*

Iris was in a state of happy panic, happy because her Mew-tating mind was causing her indescribable amounts of childishness, and her panic for the previous reason AND the fact her Aunt was actually away from the holidays, visiting some other cousins in Japan, this left her and Daisy in Hogwarts.

This left her with about a day to think of a plan before everything went crazy.

'People are already questioning my hair and the fact its turning pink.' She thought while she ate her oats and raisins (with extra sugar (aka an entire pot))

Her mind flickered through random previous events, to give validity to her claims

'Family curse? No... There are three others with a Mew-tation and they aren't related to me and Purebloods would wonder why no other Potters had it activate. Bitten by a magical cat? Meh, that's pretty cliché. Effect of the killing curse? People already blamed that for my silver tinted eyes to that so it would be reasonable the idiots would accept it as a reason.'

Plan thought out, she continued with her day, writing a note to Gringotts about her 'killing curse side effect' and made them write it down, so if people tried to find out about it they would find something. She sent it off via Pete-express during lunch. Classes ran smoothly after that... well except for Potions, Snape tried at every chance to remove points from her house, but couldn't find any problems with her. She was quiet most of the time, answered all his questions correctly and makes potions so efficiently a master might have made them.

(Technically, they did. She would just shadow herself into the past and use old potion masters as guides.)

The school day ended, the stares she received as she ate becoming a common occurrence due to the rumours that kept expanding, like about how she literally ate the troll that got into Hogwarts, she summoned the troll (with proof being that she wasn't at the feast before the whole event.) and that sort of thing.

She didn't really care, with the way their parents were they would probably start licking her feet as soon as she did something heroic, like stop that Shade of Voldemort in Professor Quirrel's head.

Oh she knew about that, she checked the past of her teachers when she got here and found that quickly, she would take care of it until he was truly dangerous.

Iris didn't really care at the moment though; her mind was turning too mew-like for a trivial matter like that.

She giggled childishly with no real malice, but the sound was enough for a few children on the Gryffindor table to slide further away from her.

'This will probably stop soon; they'll think I'm an innocent, adorable girl with adorable powers. It'll be fun.' Iris giggled in her head before flickering back into maturity for a moment, 'wow, it's already starting, I better head to bed so I don't wear myself out tomorrow.'

Iris hopped off the bench, and dashed out of the Hall back to the common room, literally floating up to the girl's dorms and ignoring the stairs.

She clambered into her bed, ignoring the clothes she was wearing and fell straight to sleep, quiet purrs filling the empty dorm, as all the Gryffindor girls had gone home for the holidays.

*Hell, Familiar Forest around the same time.*

Issei, in Mew form, was giggling in a child-like manner, she really had no clue how she got into the forest, she was practicing Spacial Rend (which she seemed to have an affinity for, along with most of the Dragon Legendaries' moves.) when she accidently used it on herself, the rip in time causing no damage but moving her here.

She didn't care though, she could probably chill her for a month, her parents didn't really do anything for Christmas anyway and she told them she was staying at a friend's place.

It was a pretty cool forest though, a lot of really strange creatures were here, there were even a couple dragons too!

' _They didn't really like me though, but I should be able to find someone to play with!'_ Issei giggled once more.

She heard a rustle of leaves nearby and quickly slid up a tree in a strangely snake-like manner and pointed her head in the direction of the rustling.

"So, what kinda familiar are you looking for? Rias already has that bat she found, Akeno got those little Oni but I bet you want something like a cat, don't you? There is something about you that makes me feel like you would want something like that." An older male voice said, with it getting matched up to a aged man, who looked a tiny bit like a farmer with the clothes he wore.

Eventually three others followed, all girls around the same age as Issei, one with a rich, long red hair, another with very dark hair. The last made Issei silently open her mouth in wonder.

A girl, with white hair and felt a lot like a cat.

'what was that man talking about earlier? Familiars? Iris said something about that in her letters! Perfect companions that would be with you for all their life if they could?' Issei thought, a sparkle flashing in her rich blue eyes.

The Mew-tated person watched as the group looked around, she took note of a small group of tiny creatures in the black haired girl's hands and a thing that could be classed as a bat( _'it doesn't really look like Pete, and he is a bat, so why do they call that thing a bat?'_ Issei thought in childish wonder') in the redhead's arms.

Finally the white haired girl replied to the man's question.

"Yes" she said simply.

' _She wants a cat familiar? OOH I COULD DO THAT! I'M THE BEST CAT EVER, SHE WOULD HAVE TO CHOOSE ME!'_ Issei gasped in her head, the childish mind she had right now not really taking into consideration that it was a 'you can't get out of this, it would probably lead to some awkward moments later' sort of thing.

" _PICK ME!"_ She cried, flying at the cat-girl. The others heard her cry as "MEEEEWWWW" and turned to the shortest girl, watching as a streak of pink flew into her arms.

' _I can be your familiar! I can do all sorts of cool things!'_ Issei said, extending her mind-voice to the others.

The white haired girl, called Koneko, was extremely confused, but seemed to accept it because she placed a hand on the cat creature's head and said a silent chant.

' _Yay! What shall we do now!'_ Issei cried as she felt the bond get created.

"... What can you do?" Koneko asked. Issei was going to reply but got cut off by the red haired girl, who squealed in joy.

"Wait! You're a Mew, from Pokémon! I love that show, my brother gave me the first few seasons of it!" She cried, trying to catch the now floating Pokémon

' _Oh, I suppose I am!'_ Issei giggled.

The group had done what they had gone there for, so they headed back home, to the Gremory Mansion, Issei floating behind them. On the way back she asked for their names (even though she already knew them by probing their minds, with no aggression at all, mostly curiosity) and answered a few questions from Rias, who still hadn't gotten over the fact a creature from an Anime (and Game) had made it into the hands of one of her friends, as a familiar too!

('Sona is going to be so jealous!' Rias thought, getting a giggle from Issei, who had accidently read her mind again.)

Their time together was rather short lived, because a couple days later Palkia came and dragged her away deciding to teach Issei how to use Spacial Rend properly because the portal that she accidently created was causing some problems. Koneko didn't really care, just as long as her Familiar was fine.

Rias was the most upset really, she had so many questions still!

*Hogwarts, December 1st*

It was the middle of the day and the school had pretty much lost all its sanity, the walls were either pink and sparkly or covered In sugar and really sticky, Quirrel had died... from a kiss which had come from Iris as she flew past, the weasley twins were having a blast, following the chaotic creature and laughing as something stupid happened (this starting because of the uncontrollable laughter they had when McGonagall's hat was replaced with some fake cat ears.)

Ron was back in the hospital wing, as he had licked twelve sugar walls almost completely clean and had fallen back into a familiar, syrupy coma.

Dumbledore was both upset and happy, because Iris was a really pure creature, but he was upset because she also stole his lemon drops and replaced them with raisins.

(Fawkes wasn't upset by this at all.)

Iris eventually found herself in a secret room during one of her adventures, which was dubbed the 'room of requirement' by the other students who found it. It had piles of random objects stacked high, creating a maze for the people who found the place.

The Part Mew flew around the stacks, in search for anything of interest. Her mind lead her to one.

A bust, with a strange headdress on it.

Further mental research lead her to the fact it was a Horcruxes created by Tom Riddle, known as Voldermort by the masses.

She quickly closed the box that was holding it and used the move Minimize on the box, before flying quickly to Pete, who had returned from her trip delivering something to the goblins. The recipient for the Horcrux was Naruko, who would deal with it later.

That problem dealt with, Iris went back to having fun, which included a glove that matched her fur colour making it blend in extremely well when she wore it. She went around giving people light slaps, and giggling when they found themselves missing or having new appendages.

(That's right, Genderbend Glove. The GG. It is standard issue for the Mew-tated, Ranma was also going to receive one too, but of course the Jusenkyo Witch/ Martial Artist didn't need it.)

No one had them for long though, it took around five minutes for most people to turn back, but some rather disliked people got it a bit harder, leaving them the opposite gender for about an hour.

Hogwarts officially couldn't take it, and it was only the first day.

*Italy, still the same day.*

Sawada Tsunami had woken up to a pile of blankets that morning and after finding her way out of them, she went to go find her father, so she could get some minor revenge.

So after writing a note to her mother telling her the truth about what she was doing (Which Sawada Nana read, laughed, and completely blanked out the truth, believing her child to have gone on one of her friend's house for the holidays, taking her pet rabbit with her.) she teleported to Italy, her rabbit turned into a unmoving doll and held tightly in her paws as she flew around on the lookout for her father's trail. She didn't expect to find him, but it lead to her having an interesting quest, which sometimes ended in a firefight between two Mafia's who thought she was some sort of new spying device ( _'I hardly think that would be true, I'm too cute to do something so mean!'_ She thought the first time she went under fire)

I forgot to mention she had done this twice before.

She heard a wizzing sound fly past her ear and looked down, she had got back into another Mafia's territory again and they were sending out shots at her. The Mew sighed, before sending out a large mass of Thunder Wave to get her attackers to stop. It succeeded, as no more bullets came flying towards her after the move connected.

She flew down and picked a random member of the squad shooting at her. Holding her rabbit in the air by some idle psychic powers, she placed both her hands on the Mafioso's head and probed it gently, extracting the needed information. _('Oh, so that's why fire and flying type moves worked so well with me, because of my flame type?'_ She thought, grabbing an interesting tidbit on the flames higher ranked Mafiosos use.)

After sifting gently through the man's head, she found who the one in charge of his group is and went over to them, doing the same thing they did to the other man.

' _Why didn't I do this before? I know this is sort of mean, but I must find Papa! Mama would be really happy if I got him to call more often.'_ Tsunami thought happily as she removed her paws from the person's head. She had got all the information she needed.

' _I'm coming for you Papa!'_ The Mew squealed.

*Elsewhere, this is STILL THE SAME DAY, OKAY?*

Naruko, Willbreaker held tightly in her tail for extra focus, was ripping portals open left and right to find something interesting. Arceus wasn't having a particularly good time with the Original Mew, who seemed to have found some Cat-Nip, so she decided this time to make her own fun.

It was pretty okay for the most part, there was a moment when she cut open a portal to an entire horde of zombies, but she got rid of them.

Naruko opened up another portal and flew through it blindly.

She found herself in an expanse of strange emptiness quite familiar to her, the silence-shattering roar making it feel like Déjà-vu. She turned, using the move Detect to flash out the way of the large claw that took a swipe at her.

' _OH I REMEMBER YOU, YOU DESTROYED MY SHIP!'_ She thought, expanding the thought out so it was felt by the large dragon's mind. The reply she got was another large claw, which she dodged out the way of, flicking the blade held by her tail at the dragon's limb while moved past.

It only made the dragon angry though, as a large ball of energy started growing in his maw, the power of it going way past her own. She prepared the blue shield of a Protect just as the draconic being fired the energy in a beam, the shield held, but cracks began to form at a rather fast pace. She quickly opened another rip behind her with Willbreaker, just in time too, because the shield shattered as she flew quickly into the other portal, closing it just before the beam went through it too.

' _Well, that big red guy really didn't like me being there.'_ Naruko thought, wiping away some non-existent dust from her body with her tiny paws.

When she cleaned herself up, she prepared another swipe of the blade to get home, only to be stopped by an attention grabbing cough. She looked around and saw a group consisting of Devils, Fallen Angels and Humans

' _Uhhh, hi.'_ She said telepathically.

Naruko 'Eeped' suddenly as a spear of light was sent at her. She quickly opened up a portal and ran through it before any more magic attacks were cast at her.

In the room, a Gothic-Lolita style 'young girl' watched with mild curiosity shielded by absolute emotionlessness

Naruko quickly shut the portal behind her, accidently letting a light spear aimed at her through too, the spear hitting her television instead though as she dodged just in time.

' _Phooey, that television cost a pretty penny and boom, speared.'_ She thought as she pulled the spear from the shattered screen. The light power stung a little bit due to her dark abilities, but it hurt a lot less than it would have due to her having a little skill in light too. She flew over to her lab quickly, sticking it into a long case and placing it in stasis.

' _At least I can look into these angel attacks now though, if I could modify the energy of this spear,'_ Naruko's large eyes sparkled, _'I could make lightsabers! How come no one had thought of doing this before?'_

Suddenly, her Mew mind went elsewhere.

' _I wonder how Ten Tails is doing, I'll go call her._

Naruko quickly switched to a more humanoid form, the pink hair, ears and tail still remaining. She flipped out her Phone and dialled her adopted daughter's number.

*Ten-Tails' house Akedemi*

Ten-Tails, or Tenshi Yami as the world knows her, was a smart and happy girl. She had friends, she had a house (which was under Naruko's name), life was pretty good.

Right now she was relaxing, watching some Television with her friend Ayano Aishi, who was on her phone texting someone.

Suddenly her own phone rang. She checked it, and smiled as she saw who it was. She got up from her seat as she flicked the 'Answer' button, leaving the room for a little bit of privacy.

"Mom." She said simply

"Hey dear, how are you? Mew _(Love you)_ " Naruko's voice came through the speaker.

"Going through it this month, huh?"

Naruko's childish giggle echoed through the phone.

"Correct, now, anything interesting happen? Mewmew _(hopefully nothing dangerous)_ "

"Well, my friend Ayano wanted some help with her 'senpai'. This girl who calls herself 'Info-chan' appeared in the school's social networking site and has been talking to her. Oh yeah, I joined the Occult club and I think we are close to summoning a Devil!"

"Well, I'll leave you to it. If you do summon one, be careful. Mew Meeewwww _(You should be fine if it isn't a stray.)_ "

"You are lucky I can understand you even when you talk like this, that last bit of information was useful."

"Sorry, Meeeew( _It just comes out like this)_ "

"I know. Anyway, I'll speak to you later."

"Have a happy holiday, Ten. Mew Meww _(I'll send you something later)"_

Ten put down the phone and went back to her living room, where Ayano was watching the TV.

"So who was it?" The other girl asked.

"My Mom." She replied

"I never see her, how was she."

"Fine. Hey wanna go read some Manga?" Ten-tails asked, pulling out a few of the Japanese comics from a bookshelf.

"Uhh... which ones are they?"

Tenshi just wiggled her eyebrows in a seductive manner, pulling out the more... vulgar texts from the collection.

Ayano blushed slightly... she had read them a little before.

 **Over.**

 **Done with.**

 **Kaput.**

 **ALL THAT BULLS*****

 **ORBIT**

 **CYA.**

 **...**

*Conversion Chambers, about two months ago.*

Flowey, planted firmly in his pot, sighed to himself.

Eruko, who was taking care of the dimension while it was on shut-down, looked up from her clipboard

"What's wrong, buddy?" She asked.

"Just... thinking about the past." The Soulless Flower answered.

"Alright. Hey I received a message from Naruko recently, she wants me to come to the dimension she found, the place seems pretty peaceful."

"Anything else interesting?"

"Well, in idle conversation I heard that one of the children Naruko helped this girl called Iris, who went to school a couple years ago and met someone called Undyne..." Eruko remembered some information that made her truly alive, Flowey, who had been through multiple timelines before, also picked up on this.

"Undyne?" He asked.

"Yeah... Naruko even said that Iris told her Undyne was in 'The Royal Guard of King Asgore'..." The more Eruko thought of it, memories of monsters turning to dust flashed by.

"I think we should go there..." Flowey said.

"Yeah, I'll go call her."

*Present time*

 _*Ringring**Smash*_

'Why do I even have an alarm clock, I don't have anything to do.' Eruko thought, putting on a plain white t-shirt and some Pajamas, then a blue hooded dressing gown and some white socks with plain grey slippers.

'I never understand why I put this on but I do.' Her thoughts continued as she went downstairs and got started with breakfast.

As she was eating her last piece of toast she went outside to check for any mail, as Naruko strangely like to message her in that way, there were a few bills but that was it.

She popped the last bit of toast in her mouth, a car parked on her driveway as a woman in sunglasses and suit climbed out of it.

"Eruko Uzumaki?" The woman said.

Eruko nodded.

"Sign these," She pulled out a document from the suitcase she was holding.

Eruko grabbed the document and began to read it.

'Cultural Exchange Between Species? I remember signing up for this.' Eruko pulled out her pocketed hand from her gown's with a pen and signed her name at the bottom, before passing it back to the document back to the other woman and putting her hand back in the pocket again.

"Thank you. You can call me Smith, Miss Smith. You will be seeing a lot from me, I need to make sure you don't do anything... naughty." After she finished talking, she gave a loud whistle and a group of builders appeared from no-where and went in Eruko's house, with sounds of drills, hammers and saws coming from inside a few moments later.

"... What are they doing in there?" Eruko asked Smith.

"Oh, right," The CEBS Coordinator messed with her sunglasses slightly, "Well your new house guest has some rather specific needs, especially on a month like this, so some workers are giving your house an... upgrade. Not to worry, you this is being paid for by the government."

"Who is my new guest then?" Eruko said.

Smith didn't really reply verbally and just opened her car's door, letting out what was probably her new 'house guest'

It was a teen, rather close to reaching true adulthood, with long red hair and amber eyes. Pretty much a regular girl.

If you ignored the red scales, pointy ears and extremely large tail instead of legs.

'Well... I can't judge, I'm literally made from shattered souls of the monsters of the underground.' Eruko thought, before removing her hand from her pocket again and holding it out to the Snake Woman.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Eruko."

Said Snake woman accepted the hand and shook it. A gaseous sound was heard, making Eruko grin widely.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Works every time." She giggled, before placing her arm around the Lamia's shoulder and leading her inside.

Smith's eyes widened when she heard the phrase and quickly pulled out her phone.

"Miss Dreemurr, y'know that person who signed up for the CEBS, Eruko Uzumaki, who seemed to appear out of no-where? Well she just did a few things which reminded me of your skeleton friend... yes the lazy one. Okay, I'll keep an eye out. What? Yeah sure I'll come over for dinner, who else will be there? Alright, see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone.

"Well, looks like I have a plane to catch. Why must she be so nice?" Smith mumbled to herself.

The Coordinator looked over to the house, watching as the builders she hired ('wow, I guess the Martial Arts Speed Building does work really well.') left the house. She looked at the window and noticed a smiling yellow flower swinging from side to side like a clockwork decoration. She looked at it intently for a moment, blinking as she thought she saw the plain smile on its face flicker to something demonic for a second. Smith shook her head, expelling the image from her mind as she got into her car, driving off.

Flowey, from on the windowsill, laughed slightly, he liked scaring the people that could handle it.

 **How many of you thought "Wow its over?" and then were surprised when it had more.**

 **Hey, I went to orbit, in fact I'm there right now. The Earth looks pretty fancy from up here.**

 **Anyway, staying in orbit.**

 **Cya.**

 **(Check out the side-story I made, should be uploading about the same time as this chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Hey! Daphne!

It's A Taken World

Chapter Nine: Hey! Daphne!

 **Warning, strange, perverted event happens to Issei. This was probably expected by you readers, that Series is very... shall we say 'BOOBSBOOBSSEXUALLLLL', so... Be warned.**

Word key for this chapter.

"English/Japanese" Normal

" **Powerful/Spiritual"** **Bold Special**

" _Pokémon/FLASHBACK"_ _Italic Special_

*Hogwarts, It's still December.*

Iris, currently in her... Mew-girl form, was prancing around, her thoughts elsewhere as she copied moves from a recalled image of ballet. She had received a message from the goblins about a few contracts, she teleported there immediately and started reading them.

A few caught her eye for a few reasons. One of them was a contract between her and Ron Weasley, her first reaction to that was extremely loud giggles and a lighter to the contract, which had completely deactivated due to her changes. Another was a contract with Draco Malfoy, which made her laugh even more ('how did this even happen?' She thought, a recalled image showing her something simple, Lucius Malfoy has a lot of money, and knows just the right people to bribe.).

The last contract is what sparked the most reaction. A marriage contract between 'Heir Potter' and 'Heir Greengrass', which seemed to have activated after being inactive for centuries. Funny thing about it was the reason for its re-activation was her first Mew-tation. The clause of the contract, 'both must be possible to produce an heir 'naturally'', was the reason it had turned active, being part Mew meant the ability to... get the right equipment for that job. Along with this there was a magical enchantment to go with the contract, making an almost soul-bond-like tie which would be created between the families heirs if 'they were perfect for each-other'.

Which brings us back to Iris of the present, who was running through her 'ballet lessons' while also finding what made the two of them 'perfect for eachother.'

Daphne Greengrass, was a Slytherin and the 'heir Greengrass' marked with the contract, who was what people would call an 'Ice Queen', stiff with emotions and strict with the idiots. Yet she also had positive things, like a love of family, a good moral compass and, the part which sealed the deal in Iris' eyes, she had an extremely secret love of cute things, one of them actually being her.

With her mind made up, (and a slight look in the future, finding something quite beautiful when she looked further sealing the deal.) she stopped dancing.

Time to get to work!

*Elsewhere*

Issei, worn out from her training with the Dragon legends, was resting in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean, strangely something else was there too, a crystalline egg, with a red orb inside it.

*Dream*

Issei mewled happily, watching as piles of yarn fell around her like rain, a stream of milk flowing nearby.

Her joy was crushed slightly as the milk stream burst into flames, a red dragon climbing out of it.

" **You know, you won't win against those 'dragons' if you just play around, you have to fight seriously, like my previous hosts."** Draige grumbled to the frowning cat-like creature.

" _But if I fight seriously, I'll be covered in all those Owie scratches!"_

" **No pain, no gain kid, I also suggest we make that pact soon, with my power you could take down those mutated lizards easily."** The Red Dragon Emperor reminded Issei.

" _Yes, but I like my organs and limbs just the way they are! I don't want one of your slithery arms!"_ The Mew whined childishly, throwing a couple yarn balls into the air and watching as they unravelled.

Suddenly the currently child-like mind of Issei sparked with an idea, a few miles away in the dream world a lightning bolt struck.

" _Hey, how about you take my painful nerves! I have plenty of those!_ "

The dragon gaped, before a perverse smile seemed to flicker for a moment on his face.

" **Alright, kid, you got a deal. I can totally do something with those..."**

*Later*

Dialga watched as Issei flew around him, dodging her attacks. Finally she got a hit in, her claws sparking with strong metallic tones.

The reverse effect happened though.

" _AAAAHHHHNNNN"_ Issei cried in... Pleasure?

" _That felt soooo good!"_

Dialga stepped back, watching as the downed Mew writhed in a strange joy.

' _That sound and words should not come out of a child this age. But if that is how it works, maybe she should go a bit defensive.'_

" _Issei, I'm going to teach you some things, I'm going to teach you something called Iron Defence."_

The Mew just moaned slightly, feeling the slight twitches of the now enjoyable pain.

Inside the Mew's body, Draige laughed perversely.

" **My best idea yet"**

Let it be known, the Red Dragon Emperor is a major Perv, and you should never make this sort of deal with him. Issei would come to regret her choice later... and also not at the same time.

*?'s home*

Frisk Dreamurr, adopted daughter of Divorced King Asgore and Queen Toriel, was looking intently into a mirror, but it wasn't her staring back.

"Chara, do you think this woman is the one that truly defeated you?" She asked.

The Red-eyed woman staring back through the mirror groaned slightly.

" **Yes I do, Frisk."**

"How was she able to do that so easily though, you had..." The Monster Ambassador Gulped, it was never easy for her to say these types of words, "Killed every soul holding being in The Underground, you even told me Sans was taken down eventually."

Silence filled her office.

" **Just be careful okay, you and I look so alike that she may go after you."**

"I'll try, but if something does come up, you know I can solve it."

Chara grumbled to herself, magically walking away from the mirror's sight, leaving no reflection for Frisk to look at.

'I'll call Smith later; she'll tell me if anything else comes up.'

*Saotome home*

Ranma was looking at himself/herself, squirming slightly at the sight. She tried adding another curse, to see how it would change her. It did something alright; it turned her hair into a freaking pile of tentacles which she could control.

'I d-don't think I'll get used t-to this. How did an Octopus even drown to grant this curse?' The Octo-girl thought, before quickly making a swift motion with her Bamboo-gold staff, sighing in relief as a wet feeling flowed through her body, a fresh drowned-girl curse refreshing itself over the Octopus-Girl mix.

'I'll remind myself of this though; it looked k-kinda cute.'

She quickly brought out her list of curse springs, which she had compiled with the help of the original Drowned Girl who now resided in her ice necklace.

'N-now what other things would work?' She thought, flicking through the book.

Hey, the training grounds are large, springs reset the curse if a new thing drowns in them, you would need to write it down.

*Great Hall, Hogwarts*

Daphne Greengrass 'Ice Queen of Slytherin' was eating her meal while thinking over the events of her year, Iris Potter is not what anyone expected, A Troll was found its way into Hogwarts, only to be found sliced into bloody pieces that same hour and finally... IRIS BLOODY POTTER TURNS INTO AN ADORABLE CAT CREATURE.

Just at that moment Cat-Iris glided past the Slytherin table, dropping a letter from her paws before flying out the hall. The letter landed gently next to Daphne, who grabbed it when she saw her name marked on it. (It was also written in glittery pink, but well...) the letter was really just a fancy note saying 'follow me! If you don't you'll be dealing with only lettuce for dinner', Daphne looked at her plate and found that there really was only lettuce on her plate now, shaped to copy the previous foods that were there.

The Girl sighed, before pulling herself up from the table and quickly following the Mew, who was floating around idly in wait for her.

When Iris caught sight of her, she quickly flickered to the Cat-girl form and beckoned quickly, giving a smile as Daphne kept a blank face.

"What did you want me for, Potter."

Iris just giggled.

"Ohh... so strict! I guess I should just show you this." Iris pulled out the contract document (a copy) and passed it to the other girl, who started to read it. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she continued, her cheeks flaring up a reflective pink and her jaw dropping nearly to the ground.

A bout of Accidental magic from Daphne made the contract burst into flames, which Iris giggled at. That was why she asked for a copy instead of the real one.

"How is this even active? We're both girls."

Iris didn't answer immediately and just shifted from a male body back to female a few times.

"I can be anything I want, which includes having the right tools for that particular job. So, wanna be my Fiance? I think you're really pretty."

Daphne realized she didn't have a choice in the matter, and accepted.

*Naruko's house.*

Naruko was researching the light spear she had recovered. It had been going well enough, she found that the ability to harness it would come easily; she even copied the style of attack for later use. (Conversion Spear? Sounds awesome.)

Her research was interrupted by a cough, she squeaked loudly, flickering out of the humanoid form she was using out of surprise.

"So, you're the one the main boss replaced my creation's story with?" A voice said, Naruko turned to see a figure with a top hat, cane and a cloak of shadow removing the rest of his features.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Bob, Trickster God and I have a job for you."

*A couple minutes later*

Naruko had calmed herself down and was now sitting on her sofa, Bob sitting on an armchair which looked to be made of Jelly Beans.

"Well... since my story is on major lockdown, I want something from that to be a part of it."

He pulled out a folder from under himself and passed it to Naruko.

"Grima?"

"Yeah, that woman does not know how to have a good time, even Naga can take a joke, but Grima, she literally shoved twelve spikes into my back for saying something hilarious."

"Isn't this a Fire Emblem Main Antagonist?"

"Totally, but I want you to fix that, think of something. I'll give you that dimensional link; I have to go tell my past self to put Jack on hold.

And with that, Bob left, leaving behind a pile of jelly beans which unstuck when their commander removed his power.

'A dragon, huh? I have the most wonderful idea!'

*Fire Emblem World, the messed up future*

Grima was flying above, watching her Risen forces attack sluggishly, their brute force making up for their slowness of being corpses. Suddenly she felt an intrusion, a portal from another reality which ripped... right above her back.

She quickly switched her sight to her back, forming the body of Robin, the one she possessed to be reborn, to be her eyes on the problem at hand.

" **Where are you hiding, intruder?"** She growled.

Nothing moved, except for the large dragon's body. Suddenly, a strange crystal, switching between luminescent black and white, landed in the middle of her back, a quiet 'tink... tink... tink' resounding as a rattled across Grima's scaled body. The crystal cracked, and a large flash of blinding energy blinding the onlooker for a moment.

The Energy faded, revealing what could be described as a small army of Taken troops, twitching in a sick form of anticipation only their blank minds could understand.

They attacked ruthlessly, Hive Boomer's leaving burns on the great Dragon God(dess') large form, the Fallen Wire Rifles sniping out Grima's forces as she summoned them to her aid.

Grima's forces were no match for the futuristic weaponry the Taken held, and all that remained were a few straggler Risen, that she had brought back from her own minion's corpses, only for them to be struck down with ruthless efficiency once more as soon as they started getting back up.

With a flash of pink, Naruko appeared in her old Chitin Garb, her Mew tail twitching as she walked towards the Human body of Grima, who was on her knees due to her damage sustained from the whole swarm of Boomer shots.

Naruko giggled, before swiftly knocking out Grima with a strike to the head. Quickly the large Dragon's body was sent careening into the ground, Naruko and her Taken braced themselves and with a loud crash, the downed form of her opponent crashed near a castle that was under attack.

"Take out the rest of Grima's forces, protect the others! _ATTACK!_ " Naruko chirped, the Taken shuffling off the downed Dragon and dragging themselves towards the burning city.

Naruko looked at the downed form of Grima, picking up the, what she now noticed as petite, form of Grima and using Minimize on the Dragon's main body until it was a carryable size.

Bill poofed in for a moment, taking a look at the events that unfolded and smiled trollishly.

"Nice work, y'know, I think the main guy made the right choice getting you in the spotlight. Do what you will with Grima, I'm sure Naga will be ecstatic knowing she was taken care of."

With his piece said, Bill vanished again, leaving Naruko to return home.

'Let's get you all prepped up, my new assistant.' Naruko giggled in her head, unceremoniously tossing both forms of Grima through a portal she created swiftly, then jumping through too.

*Japan*

Petunia Evans, Legal Guardian of Iris Potter and Daisy Evans(who took the name along with her mother after divorcing Vernon) was spending time with her cousins, the Tsukino family.

She was slightly upset that she missed having her daughter and niece this Christmas, but the invite she got was so... inviting.

Plus their twelve year old daughter, Usagi was a very nice girl.

*yeah, that was really just an explanation of "WHERE THE F*** DID PETUNIA GO THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT SHE COULDN'T TAKE IRIS AND DAISY" also a way to bring in Sailor Moon, I had some weird third year events that I wanted. Wait, this is a scene change asterisk bracket! I NEED A SCENE TO CHANGE T- Saotome Home.*

Ranma had finished going through the list of useful mixable curses when she heard a very strange laugh from a girl who sounded her age. She opened the window in her room and looked out, staring at the girl in an expensive dress who seemed to be trying to pick some moss from the Saotome garden's pond.

"M-miss, w-what are you doing?" Ranma called out, the girl barely listening as the laughing continued.

Ranma ran down the stairs of the empty home, her mother having another contract and she decided to drag Genma along too ("It's for a disguise, the man I have to take care of goes to circuses a lot and your father would be great to sneak into one." Nodoka said as she finished packing, dragging the drugged-up Panda that was her husband into a truck and putting the tarp over him.). She opened the front door and quickly ran over to the pond, her eyes widening as the laughing girl fell to the ground, convulsing slightly.

Ranma quickly picked up the girl and brought her inside, her worry increasing as the girl's already pale complexion got even worse, it seemed like she was... poisoned.

Suddenly she got a flashback, of when her mother returned home after a mission that went slightly off the rails.

 _*FLASHBAAACK*_

 _Ranma gasped as she watched her mother unravel the red tinted bandage from her stomach, underneath was a large cut, a sickly yellow surrounding it._

" _M-mother, are you alright?" Ranma asked._

" _I should be fine, one of the guards got me with a poisoned blade. Can you get some of the moss from the pond outside?"_

" _W-why?"_

" _It has strong healing properties, along with cancelling out any other foreign substance inside the human body, like a poison for instance. But I suggest getting it soon; everything is getting rather blank dear."_

 _Ranma 'eeped' running outside and picking the green mass from the pond and bringing it to her mother, who told her to place it into some water and mix it. After that was done Nodoka drank it, shivering slightly at the taste._

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

Ranma went outside, and went to go and get some of the moss, only to see an open pouch with some already inside. She picked it up after noticing it had enough for a dose of the cure.

She quickly got a glass of water, placing the green mass inside and mixing it around with a spoon, the liquid inside turning into a texture which was very much like mud. She brought the glass to the girl, who she had placed on the sofa, and tipped it into her open mouth. After the ill girl had swallowed she helped it go down safely using her magic to guide the water part of it into her stomach.

A couple minutes later it looked to be working, because the girl's complexion turned into a healthier paleness, she sighed in relief at knowing the girl was going to be okay.

'N-now that is done, I H-have to find out why she came here...' She noticed the bags under the other girl's eyes, 'after she gets some rest, she looks dead tired.'

*Naruko's house, Insert techno music here.*

Naruko stared at the two pods connected to each-other, filled up with the goo she had used once before in the creation of the now Kawaii Cult Goddesses, Konan and Yugao. It had taken some modifications for the two pods to work in tandem with each-other so she was rather happy with that.

Naruko giggled, her tail flicking into her pocket and pulling out a small vial of Red and Black mass.

' _Tina wasn't happy, but she gave me some of her energy for something like this, apparently she did something with it though. Not to worry! Looks fine to me!.'_

The Taken Queen slotted the vial into a compartment of one of the tubes, this one holding the Draconic form of Grima, and flicked the on switch. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she watched the conversion goo absorb it, specks of red and spectral black swirling as they intertwined more prominently with the beast's form. A small amount of Tina's DNA slowly seeped through the connecting tube, fusing inside the human part of Grima. The goo started to eject the other Dragon form's DNA, tossing it into the other tube too.

When the work was done, a red, black and gold egg was what remained of Grima's shrunken dragon form. The Human Grima wasn't without changes either, with a very strange spiked ear shape being found; it looked very familiar to the Manakete, from the Fire Emblem Dimension.

Naruko went to the computer hooked up to the tubes, showing the state of both lives inside their containers. The humanoid Grima's mind flickered in a dangerous way that set Naruko on a slight edge. The woman modified the Goo's matrix to solve the problem, erasing the memories and adding a little shyness, pacifism and obedience to the mix along with it. When that job was complete, the mental malice had disappeared, showing an eerie state of blank peace in replacement.

Other scans showed some slight changes, keen senses, higher stamina... and the modification Tina made to her DNA before she gave it to Naruko.

' _Ehhh, it shouldn't cause too much trouble.'_ Naruko thought, dispersing the strange liquids from the pods and removing both beings from inside moments later. She brought them to a spare room, placing the Petite form of the Converted Grima and the Pokémon egg on a bed together, gushing slightly at the cuteness that was expressed when the 'human' wrapped her arms around the egg.

' _Well Naruko, you did it. Time to treat yourself.'_ She thought as she headed to the kitchen, her mouth watering at the sight of her secret stock.

Lum berries gene spliced with grapes, then dried out to make the perfect raisin for her taste buds.

She was lucky none of the other Mew-tated didn't find out about these, because she wouldn't have any otherwise.

*Back at Saotome home, a couple hours later.*

Ranma ate quietly, watching some muted subtitled shows while the girl she was sharing the sofa with resting, the slight twitches signalling her arrival in the Waking World.

Said resting girl snapped into an upright position, holding tightly onto the blanket Ranma put over her during the time space of her rest.

"Where am I?" The girl said, looking around.

"W-well, you're in my home. Y-you fell unconscious outside." Ranma said, grabbing her attention.

'Right, I was picking the moss to cure...' The girl thought, her eyes growing wide as she recalled what she was doing before, she quickly clambered out of her blanket, the motor functions in her body still properly waking up made her fall to the ground with a soft thud, the discarded blanket softening the sound more.

"The Moss! I need it... or I'll-

"Don't worry about that, I-I already administered the Moss in its most effective way, whatever was in your system is gone. E-explain what it was." Ranma cut in as she pulled the girl from the ground, putting her back on the sofa.

The girl in the dress looked as if she wanted to keep things a secret, but after a while she got explaining.

"Well... first of all my name is Kodachi, Kuno Kodachi. I live with my brother in the family mansion, my father is rather... eccentric, and disappeared to exotic places most of the time, leaving me and my brother, Tatewaki, under the care of the maids. He decided to come back this month, bringing back 'gifts', one of them being a very... strange plant. He decided to place it in the greenhouse the mansion had and as I spent more time there, looking at all the flowers I cared for... I started seeing things. When I was going to school sometimes I saw my friends as... not my friends, I felt like I hated them. It was only recently I found out what was actually going on." Kodachi gained a strange look of anger on her face.

"My father's gift... it was a plant that released hallucinogens into the air, which would be breathed in by people around it. He brought it back with him on purpose, to try and make me and Tatewaki 'like him'. Luckily for me, I spent a lot of time masked, as a few of the plants in the greenhouse were not good for the nose but sadly the plant's effects spread throughout the mansion and my brother has been highly intoxicated by it and will never be the same." The Kuno girl frowned, a few tears sparkling in her eyes as she continued.

"One of our most loyal guards, a ninja boy named Sasuke, told me about it just as soon as I was succumbing to the effects too, and quickly went to go a find a cure. The only thing he found was the moss growing in your garden, and how it would purge the system of almost anything foreign to the system so I quickly made my way here as it was the closest pocket of it and started collecting it, but then everything went blank, and I found myself here."

As Kodachi finished, the tears in her eyes started to fall.

"The plant was taken care of, quickly sealed off so the effects wouldn't get out, but Tatewaki's body accepted the hallucinogen just like my father's, so he won't be able to be purged like with what the moss did to me, I looked it up, apparently there was an outbreak of the plant in Hawaii... the first time my father went there. They tried using the moss on people who absorbed various amounts of it, and it only worked when a small amount was in the system."

The only sound in the room was the almost silent sobs coming from Kodachi, who was getting consoled by Ranma as soon as her story was finished.

After a while, Kodachi had to leave, going off with a large pouch filled with the medicinal moss just in case her father tried to bring back more of the plant. She would have to act like she had succumbed to the plant's effects (she already had a perfect maniacal laugh for her disguise.) in an attempt to avoid it.

As Ranma watched the girl prance away from her house in a strangely insane acrobatic manner she sighed.

'I g-get the feeling it'll get a lot stranger.'

Suddenly, her teacher's ice cage started glowing with blue energy.

' **E-enough of that, I-I just realized that two o-of my items a-are in need of recovery. I-I suggest you get them q-quickly, b-because they will definitely help.'** The Spirit of the Drowned Girl said inside her apprentice's head.

'H-how can I get them when they are probably in C-china' Ranma replied.

' **They are linked to my staff, you should b-be able to summon them.'**

A couple hours later, the Prince of the Musk tribe ran around in panic, as his checking of the Musk's most prized artefacts, which included the Ladle of Curse Locking the artefact vanished, dropping some leftover Spring of Drowned Girl water it was holding all over the Prince, whose name was Herb, who technically became a Princess. The Musk Tribe was quickly kept silent about the situation, and the new Princess decided to wear a lesser known artefact, 'The Cloak of Shadowed Bodies' which would encase the wearer's body in darkness, giving them an ominous look.

Along with the Tribe, a private collector was on major lockdown, as one of his collected objects, a mysterious kettle, suddenly vanished from sight.

A couple days later, Nodoka would have assassinated him while he cleared his mind in a circus.

 **Now isn't that a weird series of events?**

 **Sorry this took so long...**

 **And there was a spark of 'M' quite active in this chapter, by M I mean "Mature? Yeah this story has that rating."**

 **Anyway, Orbit.**

 **Hopefully I'll release another chapter of a story soon, and not in like one and a half weeks.**

 **Cya.**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Always The Quiet Ones

It's A Taken World

Chapter Ten: It's Always The Kind Ones. (Mew-tated Repercussions)

Same key as normal... but a little extra.

 ***ACT- 'Battle' text.**

*Tendo Home, Nerima*

This is the daily life of Kasumi Tendo, Housekeeper, kind Sister...

And deadly assassin... not that her family knew that.

She starts off waking up early, disguising the bags under her eyes with skilful makeup application, her day-to-day tasks leaving her rather left out with the necessity known as sleep. After that she gets started with cleaning up the house and dojo, both of which seem to collect clutter rather quickly, ranging from empty bottles of Sake to chunks of shattered cinder blocks.

As she placed the black rubbish bags outside for later removal she saw a small amount of movement in the corner of her eye. With a quick movement she pulled out a silenced pistol from her apron and took shots at the shrubbery she saw the movement from. A couple moments later a dull thud was heard, half a body coming out the bushes.

'Another? How many people really do come after her.' She sighed as she holstered the gun back into her apron and walked back inside to get one of her larger bags ("some of the cinder block pieces are much bigger and need a more heavy duty bag, Father." She told her father as she was ordering them online.)

That 'her' was Akane Tendo, the 'best martial artist in Nerima' and, though she doesn't know it, a user of the much rarer Mutated Poison Cooking, just like their mother.

Kasumi had no idea how the word spread in the criminal underworld about her sister's abilities, but as soon as they found out, so many people started trying to kidnap Akane she had to turn to someone she really didn't want to talk to.

Her mother's Ex-co-worker, Nodoka Saotome, who guided her in the ways of a Hitwoman in order to protect those who were looking for a new way of working higher in their criminal ways.

Mutated Poison Cooking is much stranger than regular Poison Cooking, as the foods can look almost normal instead of the sickly purple tint that the un-mutated users get, but also leaves much more stranger things prone to happen instead, like the creation of life, which had happened once with a large pot of rice which Akane had attempted to make while helping with breakfast, as literal maggot-like rice grains started to crawl out of the pot.

There was also another reason why it was sought after. The fact it can be turned off, which regular Poison Cooks cannot do.

Kasumi heaved the now bagged corpse with the other black bags, waving to the local waste disposal people as they picked everything up

'So glad they were corrupt, much easier to dispose of bodies when you can just leave it to others. Still don't know why they get up this early though.' The teen thought as the men tossed all of the bags into the disposal truck.

"Back to work..." Kasumi said to herself as she walked back inside, getting started with breakfast in her almost-new utensils.

Her day would now continue as usual, make lunch, clean the house more, make dinner. At night-time another kidnapper might try and make an attempt, only to fail before they reach the house and be stuffed in a bag, Kasumi having to call her personal disposal guy to get rid of them this time.

Sometimes she stood on the roof of the home while the others were asleep and thought about where her life was going, she was fifteen years old and had already killed, she had to leave school to take care of her Heartbroken father and younger sisters, who had problems of their own. Sometimes she wished that she could escape from this.

But she can't

She wouldn't do that to her family, so she must stay vigilant, she must cook and clean and take care of them like her mother cannot.

But none of them would know.

No-one would know.

At least not until later.

*January, Hogwarts*

Iris sat much calmer now, with the main month passed by her pink hair started to recede, she really had almost no control of herself during the previous December, including properly activating the marriage contract.

She didn't really mind though, it would end up well enough.

Her mind suddenly flickered elsewhere, remembering Christmas, a mostly uneventful time. The only strange thing was getting her Father's Cloak back... Now didn't that have some history.

'At least I know where the other two objects are, but one of them is a Horcrux, I'll have to ask Naruko to fix that later.' The Girl thought as she remembered herself getting a read on the objects, the amount of bloodshed in their past made her shiver in both disgust... and carefully hidden bloodlust.

'The rest of this year should run smoothly though, from what my reads were from the future.'

*Issei's house.*

Issei blushed madly, her previous happenings causing more problems now than her Mew-like mind had thought of.

Problem one: being the Familiar to a Devil. Easy to handle, they get quite a bit of freedom, but would cause problems after the truth comes out.

Problem two: Her body literally can't feel pain anymore; instead she feels pleasure in a very sexual manner... something an eleven year-old shouldn't really have to deal with. Heck, she shouldn't have found out about this a little later, but Naruko leaves around quite a few books in her house... some not for children, her parents did not help with this either.

Problem three: she now has a child to take care of... not a human child either

" _Mana!"_ the creature cried happily.

'Maternal instincts of my Pokémon side too strong! Cuteness levels don't help either.'

" _Manaphy!"_ The Water Legend cried as she snuggled tighter into Issei with her strange arms.

'She can't even grasp true Poke-speech yet! Those are just name cries.' Issei murmured in her head as she returned the Pokémon's loving snuggle.

Okay... so maybe that third 'problem' really isn't a problem.

Just sort of a... hard thing to hide from her parents.

Maybe... even though she was going to hate it... she should take a page out of Draige's book and get a little bit perverse.

Maybe a lot perverse, apparently that's what her parents think of as 'a boy your age should act'.

*Tsunami's House*

Tsunami shook her head intensely as her memory extraction caught up to her more human mind.

'Well... I know a lot about the mafia now, and how to use multiple weapons.' She thought as she mentally pushed the many people's memories down, the amount of backstabbing, murder and other things made her shiver.

She was certainly scarred for life a tiny bit. But now she had a job to do if it came to it.

Change the Mafia.

*Pokémon world, Naruko's House/lab/ranch thing*

Naruko stared at her assistant, who carried a large pile of Pokémon eggs in her arms, along with a very large blush on her face.

"Okay... let me get this straight. You were doing what I requested and was checking the Beedrill habitat in Viridian Forest, got taken by them, and when you came to after being knocked out by a sweet scent, you had a pile of these eggs near you..."

"And something inside me said 'take them, you made them'? Yes Ma'am." Grima finished.

'I get the feeling this is what Giratina did. And I want no thoughts on how those eggs were made.' Naruko thought as she watched the elf-eared woman stare at 'her eggs' lovingly.

The Professor sighed, cleaning her glasses absentmindedly.

"You can keep them all, just make sure whatever goes on with 'your children' goes on in your spare time, you are my assistant for a reason."

"Yes Ma'am," The innocent smile on Grima's face suddenly leaving as she watched her boss leave make her way to the door and open it, "Ma'am, where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to someone, you just keep working, alright?"

The door closed, a strange sound of air getting sliced through happening a few moments later.

*Distortion World*

"TINA" Naruko shouted out, the bended reality making the words echo all around her, yet made them silent at the same time.

The warped dragon appeared in a near instant, the plate-mask over her face opening as she spoke.

" _So you found out what I added huh?"_

"Yeah I did, my assistant carrying a pile of Weedle eggs gave me a huge clue."

" _Yeah... I just wanted to try that, thought it would make things interesting."_

Naruko's eyes twitched.

"Interesting? How can you be bored! You have an entire world of mirrors that shows the reflection of the other world in it, and with a mind that thought it would be a good idea to make a person FERTILE TO POKEMON, I'm sure the amount of mirrors found in bathrooms you would have the cure to your 'interest' from those!" Naruko ranted, making a slight amount of visible sweat start to fall from the golden mask on Giratina's face.

"You could have done it to something else, instead of giving you DNA with the extra strand inside it to me! You knew I was going to use it, I never would have asked otherwise! There is an infinite amount of parallel universes out there, you could have shoved it into a random girl and saw how it went... but no you decided to put it with someone who could easily get revenge..."

" _What are you doing with those Master Balls?"_ Giratina said, watching as the woman pulled out the instant capture device.

Naruko didn't answer the question, and continued to rant as she tossed the two Master balls, which in her emotional state she infused with some of her energy that was filled with dark thoughts, Tina screeched slightly, before flying behind a mirror and opening it so the balls wouldn't get her.

As the mirror portal opened, large amounts of water slowly floated in, some falling like a waterfall while some of It also flew out like it was in space. The two Taken Master Balls flew directly in, hitting two shadows, which if they were actually were seen would be skeletons to someone's eyes. The capture devices somehow, tried to capture them... and succeeded. A few moments later the now red-glowing buttoned balls flew back through along with the water.

Giratina then noticed how large parts of her reality were getting flooded, and closed the mirror. Naruko, who had finally calmed down a little after throwing the balls watched as the washed passed in a now small island connecting stream. She grabbed them quickly, not wanting them to be wasted.

'Oh I hope these aren't some random fish Pokémon.' She thought, pocketing them for later findings.

" _Well, have you finally calmed down?"_ Giratina said, moving the reflective portal away.

Naruko didn't say anything else to her, opening one of her portals and quickly stepping through.

' _Didn't even say goodbye.'_ The Controller of Anti-Matter grumbled in their head, staring at the space the Professor/Mew-tated was in a few moments earlier. She looked around at the water that decided to fuse with the distorted world, making it slightly more lively.

' _At least the new decorations look nice.'_

*Naruko's Corral*

When Naruko left the portal she quickly pulled the shrunken Master Balls to full size, tossing them both out to bring the Pokémon within.

A few things happened differently, one being the basic arrangement of the Ball summoning the Pokémon was an ominous Black/Purple, the second was the feeling of slight dread and the world seeming to get a tad darker.

The last problem... was the two skeletal Pokémon that came out, both sets of bones seeming familiar to her.

'Aerodactyl and Kabutops?' The Woman thought, the feeling of dread growing slightly as she saw the Menacing yellow glow coming from within both abomination's eye sockets, they both let out a literal rattled screech, the evil glow in their eyes growing brighter the more time passed.

They both just stood there, like a structure you might see in a museum, the only thing negating the idea being their dark presence and eye glow.

'What have I done? What were these Pokémon like in life if they have a presence like this in death?'

Naruko aimed the empty Pokeballs at the two skeleton Fossil Pokémon, returning them before they became truly active. The darkened crimson return light hit both of them, the red glow encasing the Necromantic Pokémon for a few moments, bones falling to the ground as if their energy was the glue that kept it together. Eventually the bones were also returned.

'There is one thing that must be known... no-one can know of these creatures being alive.'

She took a look at the Master Balls, only just then noticing the sphere had completely blackened out, the quite vibrant red, white and purple seeming dead as the M signalling the ball's rank changed into something she hadn't seen in quite a while.

The symbol of the Taken King.

She ran inside her lab, pulling out a highly reinforced case she had been using to carry some Pokeballs for starter Pokémon and placed both 'Taken Balls' inside, sealing the case immediately and taking it to her personal safe. She placed the case inside, locking the Safe as soon as the containers were safely stored inside.

She looked outside, noting that the world had filled to the brim with life again, a faint smile reaching her face before it was quickly wiped away at a thought.

'Those were aimed at Tina! I threw those at a Poke god! What would have happened if they hit?'

Naruko opened up a portal again with a flourish, running inside it to go and apologise to Giratina... then tell Arceus what she had done.

Hopefully there wouldn't be too many problems when the 'I brought back to life two probably ancient and evil Pokémon by infusing them with more dark power, making literal embodiments of evil, now I have them locked away in a safe.' event was brought up.

*Eruko's house (Wow that idea just came out my head. Not to worry! They are pretty evil, but under Naruko's control, if they are seen at all they'll be on an insanely tight leash. Some of you probably worked out what those two actually were, two 'evil ancient fossil Pokémon who drowned.')*

Eruko enjoyed her new house guest, and new close friend. While Flowey was one of her closest friends he had some pretty low morals... like how he scared off their neighbours, postman and anyone else that walked by, He didn't do much, just moved from side to side mechanically, switching to his 'you idiot' look and gnashing his teeth.

Multiple postmen decided to quit. Their most recent one was a champ for lasting this far.

(Later she would ask him how he could handle that, only to receive a flash of a 'night guard' badge he was 'given' from the previous job and the fact he moved from America to Japan after almost losing his life, how he almost died he never explained, but the hate for 'animatronics' might have been a hint for something.)

But there was a slight problem...

Waking up wrapped up in silky smooth snake skin.

She was perfectly fine with it in the 'it's kinda cute and sexy' part of it, just the fact it stops her from breathing as much as usually needed was the problem.

"Miia... why do you keep doing this?" Eruko asked, while idly thinking how much pain medication she would need this time, her bones really couldn't handle the crushing force of the Lamia's tail.

"So... warm..." Miia murmured, tightening her grip around Eruko.

 **HP 35/40**

'Ow...' Eruko thought as she noticed the health of her SOUL go down.

'Looks like I'll have to ACT...'

 ***Stroke**

 ***You stroke Miia's weak point**

 ***Miia's Defence is lowered!**

 ***Spare**

 ***You spared Miia (not really, this wasn't even a real fight.), 0 Exp and 0 Gold gained.**

Eruko quickly shuffled out of the loosened grip as Miia caught her breath, quickly putting on some clothes and starting with breakfast.

Eggs... and lots of them.

The regular almost-daily visit from Smith came when most of the plates containing varied egg-cellent dishes were set up; Eruko lazily moved the fleshly brewed coffee (which she does not actually drink.) towards the co-ordinator, who poured the 'black wake-up juice' into a mug, taking a large gulp before placing it onto the table.

"So... do I have to remind you about the rules? I heard that you might have done something naughty with your house guest." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Nope."

"Okay. Just so you know, my boss called me a while back, wants to see how the whole thing is doing with their own eyes."

Eruko just hummed in acceptance.

She could handle whoever it was coming over.

... If she knew who was actually coming over though?

She probably would have said no.

*TEMSKIP... Temskip? Where did that come from... anyway... end of Hogwarts...*

Iris pretty much aced her tests, so did Daisy and Hermione. A replacement Dark Arts Teacher was hired temporarily for the rest of the year and for the exams themselves, a very basic man, but a good teacher nonetheless.

After that it was pretty relaxing.

Except for when Iris finally heard about the Cerberus, and asked herself 'Why is it there?'

A few hours later, she was in the possession of the Philosopher's Stone, which was also delivered to Naruko and replaced with a copy.

It wasn't worrying; it was going to be destroyed anyway under the orders of its creator, Nickolas Flamel.

You know what they say... one man's ultra powerful immortality crystal on its way to destruction is another woman's highly awesome experiment.

When the time came for the end of year feast, an utterly baffling event unfolded, the House Cup banners were in four sets of colours.

Iris was to blame for this, as certain recallings showed the point system's use by the teachers, and with a bit of inter-house teamwork of Iris, Daisy, and Daphne and a random Ravenclaw who they pressed all the right buttons for ("it is for an experiment" They told the older year Ravenclaw.) to match up the points.

It was a minor plan to cause chaos, which worked relatively well, because a couple of each house were spitting profanities that most eleven year olds hadn't heard before

Except for Iris, she heard them all... even a couple ancient tribal swear words, some that her tongue would have been cut off for saying.

She saw it happen to a tribesman who decided to spew the phrase to the chief.

Three children shared a familiar smile from their separate tables, watching as each house clapped to each-other, most of them doing it begrudgingly.

The train ride to London was a quiet job, with Iris, Daisy, Daphne and Hermione all sharing a compartment together (Iris once again climbing up into an overhead holder, she had a strange liking to the location.), they talked to each-other like regular girls, ate sweets that Iris pulled from her now reverted coat, just having a good time.

As soon as the children left the train when it arrived at the platform they saw their Parents/Guardian in Iris' hand and they all shared a hug with their respective carers. With a little small talk, exchanging of a phone number for anyone that had them, which turned out to be all four of them, even the Greengrass family had phones apparently as they liked to keep a little up to date with the 'muggle world'.

When Iris and Daisy got home, they spent as much time with their Aunt as possible, laughing over events that happened through their year, with the finish of the quad-house victory bringing tears to their eyes with laughter as they remembered it.

After a hectic year of mostly magic, it was nice to return to the basics. Even if the basics were a little unnatural now.

 **Here, have this little thing to blend together another game.**

*Ancient, Mystery and Destruction, Summer Holidays*

Iris walked back into the shop, the familiar gruff top hat wearing salesman paying no attention to her.

He expected her to come back.

She went to the Book section, looking at the strange tomes, slightly disgusted when she recalled the history of some of them.

'Oh, that's human skin as the leather?' she thought idly looking at the strange tanned tome and then pulling her eyes away from it as another book caught her eye.

A dull white/blue, with a purple two pronged symbol on it.

She recalled the book's history, her silver tinted gaze sparkling with strange attraction.

'The Book of Claws' the book was titled, and only two existed but the other had different bindings. It was used in the art of creating demon servants... by sacrificing the body of another slowly and modifying the soul to a creature of heavy darkness.

She picked up the large tome, the claw marking on it glowing red as it activated.

Iris left the store with the book in hand and a relatively lighter money pouch (in a metaphorical sense, the pouch was weightless anyway.) , she couldn't really part with it now. It had bonded to her...

Yet it was not in control of her like it would have done to that of weak will... like it did to a Headmaster of an academy for troubled young ladies.

*Lafcadio Academy for Troubled Young Ladies (apparently it is also a summer school... for troubled young ladies.)*

Getting herself into the Academy was easy enough, enchant some fake paperwork to make her a 'bad girl from a rich family' and the Headmaster let her in easily, but since she was a 'new recruit' she would have to share a room with another girl.

And by a stroke of luck, she was sharing the room with the girl who the Headmaster had started corrupting, it was already visible, the slight purple going up her arms was slightly visible over the long gloves the black haired and black eyed girl was wearing to hide it.

Iris watched as the girl try to bury the Book of Claw the Headmaster had activated.

'That won't work; it will just make the nightmares different.' Iris thought as she hit atop a tree overhanging the book's recent burial point.

She had read her Book of Claw thoroughly, the book's power stopping her recalling ability from working correctly forcing her to read the tome itself, and not watch it from a Recalled point of view.

That night she flipped the Book of Claw open, and silently invaded the strange nightmare the girl was having in the form she would change to when the corruption would be completed, later on Iris saw the other book reappear, dripping with blood, she also felt that there was an attempted bind to her on it, which made her eyes twitch.

'That Headmaster tried to get the two of us going at the same time, which is why he let me share a room with her? Oh... if this girl doesn't take care of you first I'll deal with you instead.'

As the days went by, Iris watched as the girl's body started changing, but they were quickly hidden by gloves, long sleeved jumpers and more. She watched as she tried to rid of the book in multiple ways, wrapping chains around it and putting it into a river (the girl found herself in a nightmare of a drowned world), putting it into the basement's furnace (that night she found herself in the embodiment of hell) and eventually The Headmaster tried to finish the ritual, and moved the two of them to his ritual chamber.

Iris pretended to be asleep, and listened as the man chanted in an ancient language, she would strike soon if the other girl didn't wake up in time.

She did though, because as the ritual was almost complete the Headmaster received a claw sinking right into his chest, along with the now speared book.

The changed girls of the academy screeched in agony, making Iris' now open eyes widen.

'Their life force is sealed into the book when ritual gets finished! She literally just punched a hole into everyone's soul and now they are dying!' She thought, pulling out her own Book of Claw in an attempt to bind the corrupted girls' souls to her tome instead.

Iris began to chant in the familiar ancient ramble, and eventually the demon girls stopped screaming.

She had bound their souls into her tome, all except for one.

Iris watched as the girl reverted into a normal state, causing the Headmaster and his Book of Claw to fall to the ground without the girl's claws to hold them up.

The Sight wielder sighed, looking around and seeing the mass of unconscious girls in the room, and the punctured book.

She pulled out her Catalyst and let it glow with magic as all the unconscious bodies floated to their rooms. When she was all alone with the corpse and punctured tome, she picked it up and felt for whatever magic was left inside it.

A little juice for a final transformation.

'Well... the girl may not know it, but she deep inside her dreams, she enjoyed that rush of combat. I know what to do with this.'

The next morning, the girl woke up after her restful sleep, rubbing the remaining blur from her eyes. Looking at her bedside table she gasped in shock.

The book was still there, with two claw holes in it and a note.

*note*

Dear... you know I never got your name... that is weird...

Anyway, as you can see the book is still here, but you are back to normal.

Congratulations, with whatever power remained in the book from when you stabbed it (Nice shot by the way.) I completed the change.

You now have control over the transformation, and control over yourself. The book is nothing more than a book now, but with whatever abilities you have gained from it you can return to your nightmares. Continue training, something tells me that at some point you may need it.

Kind Regards

Iris, your roommate for this past week.

*end the note*

When the girl had finished reading she frowned and looked at her hand, willing the 'change'

In an instant the hand morphed into the forked claws again. She made a few familiar swipes before returning her hand back to normal.

As she smiled with a strange gleeful look, she packed away her clothes. And other worldly possessions into her suitcase, wrapping the ruined book into a scarf she had.

She was leaving that day, her family deciding to move her to a facility much closer to where they lived so they could keep an eye on her properly.

 **Over.**

 **Iris Totally has an army of Demon Girls...**

 **She totally bought that Academy too to house them.**

 **Just another house of many...**

 **Orbit.**

 **Cya.**


	11. Chapter 11: What Of The Future?

It's A Taken World

Chapter 11: What Of The Future?

 **The Usual Key...**

"English/Japanese" Normal

" _Magic/Pokemon/Electrical" Special_

 **Also just a little note, when Ranma is a girl I will state her as a her/him and when as a boy he will be a him/her, so the main gender at the moment will show in front.**

*Time Gate, but what time does the Time Gate reside?*

Sailor Pluto was slightly annoyed in the recent six years the timeline had changed like crazy and she could do nothing about it.

Why couldn't she do anything about it?

Well...

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _The Past Sailor Pluto was about to go onto earth to fix whatever was going to stop the creation of Crystal Tokyo, only to feel a tap on the shoulder. She turned and saw... her future self._

" _Don't even try it, past me; you'll just make an enemy out of someone who has an army we can't defeat. Just sit back and let the river flow without trying to place rocks in it," The Future Pluto smiled, "You may find that a future without Crystal Tokyo might be better."_

 _With that Future Pluto disappeared, leaving the Present Pluto to her own thoughts_

 _*END*_

So Pluto did what she was told, and didn't try anything like she used to do to get the timeline on the right track

She just hoped her future self was right...

*Privet Drive, Summer Holiday*

Iris was resting on her bed, enjoying some quiet time.

Well... as quiet as a mind that can see almost everything can get.

Her silence was cut off by the popping sound of... house elf teleportation?

'Why is he here?' Iris Requested/Thought.

The recalling showed some things, one, the House Elf was under the service of the Malfoy family. Two, Lucius Malfoy had half of Voldemort's soul and was planning to use it to shut down Hogwarts.

Iris quickly told the House Elf that she had a plan after he started telling her 'she mustn't go to Hogwarts.' She would have just not gone, but she needs to have the look of 'I am a girl that is learning magic, and not just leading the teachers on and acting like they are teaching me something.'

There was also the Horcrux thing; she also needed to get rid of that.

Everything was under control.

*Saotome Home.*

'Why am I always left at home alone?' Ranma thought to himself as he rested

'Oh well... I can't be bothered to cook anything; I'm just going to order some Pizza. Naruko told me this great pizza place, so I'm just going to call them.' His thoughts continued he pulled out a leaflet and dialled the number.

'Twenty digits? That is kind of weird.' The cursed boy/girl thought as he/she placed his phone to his ear.

" _Dimension Pizza, any time, place or dimension. This is Urd, may I take your order?"_ The phone operator replied.

"Yeah... can I get a drago-pepperoni pizza, with a bottle of Eagleade, without the flight?" Ranma requested.

" _Sure, can I get a name?"_

"Ranma Saotome."

" _We get a few Ranmas here; can we get a title to go by so we can hook onto your dimension?"_

"Well I like to call myself the Jusenkyo Mage..."

" _Oh that's a good enough title, what entrance should we take, vehicle, teleport into the house or just knock on the door?"_ Urd asked.

"Door please, wait... what do you accept as payment?"

" _Well anything used as your dimension's currency works. Your order is being made now, delivery should be happening in about five minutes, no need for an address, we locked onto your house already."_

"Okay. Thank you." Ranma hung up.

Five minutes later Ranma saw a flash of light from the window, and a knock on the door, Ranma quickly went over sifting through his trousers for some change, finding a large amount of acceptable currency in the place of his pocket money.

He opened the door to see a tanned woman in a quite revealing outfit with some strange ethereal markings on her face, a hilarious looking postman hat marked with a portal looking like it was made of cheese showing that she worked for Dimension Pizza.

"Delivery for Ranma." The woman stated in a familiar voice.

'Why is Urd working the phone and delivering the pizza?' Ranma thought as he nodded.

"That'll be..." Urd listed off the prices, which Ranma gave in Yen, along with extra as a tip.

"Thanks." The Worker said, before walking off.

Ranma decided to cut in before she could leave completely, something was suspicious about her outfit.

"Wait, lady!"

Urd stopped moving, turned, and gave a questioning "hmm?"

"What is with the whole outfit..." The woman cut off the rest of Ranma's sentence with a laugh.

"The Goddess of love needs to look good, doesn't she?"

"You're a goddess? Why are you working for a Multi-dimensional Pizza Company then?"

Urd suddenly started walking back to Ranma's house, casually walking inside and grabbing the pizza box as she did so.

"That is a long story, if you want to know, you owe me a couple slices. I'm on break anyway." Urd said tossed her Pizza Hat onto a coat rack with ease, deciding to make herself at home.

Ranma sweat-dropped.

Did this woman just enter his family's house?

'I curse whatever otherworldy beings who decided to mess with me... maybe the mouse curse water...'

*An hour later.*

"Wait, so your dad literally banished you from heaven, like a reverse grounding, and made you work at that pizza place?" Ranma attempted to confirm.

Urd nodded as she bit into another slice of pizza, which seemed to have lasted quite long and kept its heat.

After Urd finished with her mouthful of pizza, she decided to ask Ranma a question.

"So, kid. Why did you call yourself, a 'Jusenkyo Mage'? I mean quite a few Ranmas have a Mage title, even some with titles related to Magical Girl teams, but this is a new one."

Ranma decided to explain, Urd looking slightly amazed when the boy/girl showed his/her abilities. Ranma for some reason decided to give her some basic water curses, along with a self-made uncursing solution that she made.

Only slightly amazed, as a goddess she had seen many amazing powers anyway.

Pretty soon the pizza was finished, and Urd had to get back to work, so she quickly placed the pizza cap on her head and made a dash for the door, as she opened it a cheesy portal rather similar to the image that was on her hat was on the other side.

"Cya kid, thanks for the water!" She said, waving to the girl/boy as she went through the portal.

'I t-think I might see her more...'

*Naruko's superawesomepokehouselabwithalotoflandforpokemontochillin, AKA Naruko's Corral.*

"Come on Pichu, you can't just eat ketchup..." Ashlyn cried to the electrical mouse that seemed to have made home in Naruko's Corral, like quite a few other wild Pokémon.

" _Pichu!"_ the Pokémon squeaked through a muffling mouthful of the condiment, which it had 'borrowed' from Naruko's kitchen. The rather large bottle of the sauce it had been carrying suddenly fell of its back, making the tiny mouse cry out.

Ashlyn took the chance to recover the man-made product, causing the rodent Pokémon to stop chasing after the moving bottle.

" _Pi- Pichu?"_ It whispered in a 'don't go!' manner as it held a dainty paw out towards the bottle. Tears started welling in the cute Pokémon's eyes, but were stopped rather quickly when two ripe Pecha Berries were placed in front of it.

" _Chu?"_ It said questioningly, it looked up to see the girl who was chasing it with a smile on her face.

"You should really be eating berries at your age, so you can get stronger. Ketchup is too sugary for it to do any good." Ashlyn told the small Pokémon.

Pichu quickly grabbed the two berries and waddled out of sight, leaving the girl to go back to the Corral's main building.

She still had a lot of work to do.

Naruko was quite a harsh taskmaster, but the girl felt as if she was learning a huge amount under her watchful gaze, when the time came for her journey to begin... she would be ready.

*?(I AM WARNING YOU...)*

Iris didn't feel like herself.

But she didn't care right now.

The blade in her hand glinted in the moonlight; her targets were a group of men... who didn't seem to be men anymore, they shambled around in a formation only their beast addled minds could understand. Wooden shields, Torches and bloodied axes held tightly in their brutish hands.

Iris prepared quickly, pulling out a dusty bone and siphoning the strange power it held into itself. She blinked forwards in a form of strange dust and plunged a clawed hand into the closest man-beast, her strange pincer-like hand (Book of Claw effect) ending the monster's life instantly.

This grabbed the attention of the other 'men' who rushed with unassigned fury and went through the motions of attacks, only for them to hit dust as Iris blinked out the way, and took clean swipes out of the three guardless men. They went down in an unclean manner, no matter how swift the attacks were, blood sprayed viciously onto the surrounding area, mixing with the charred corpses of previous hunts.

The last man-beast held the hardwood tightly, blocking with slight expertise. The attempts at blocking soon failed, as Iris flicked her blade, showing off the loaded barrel of the gun.

A silver bullet was planted firmly into the final man's skull.

Iris walked away, the old power of the bone dissipating and returning to its previous location of the aged marrowey object. Her blade dripped with the blood of five.

It might have been more, if Iris wasn't woken up.

"I-iris! Wake up!" Harleen cried as she watched her friend sleep, somehow the blade in the infinite sleeve had found itself in the girl's hand

And was somehow covered in blood.

At that moment Iris reacted to the calls, and her eyes flew open while she sprang upright on her bed.

"I-iris? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harleen... just get back to sleep."

The fairy-like being expected her companion's answer to be a lie, but accepted it for now and clambered back into one of Iris' sleeves.

Iris sat there, watching as seemingly fresh blood dripped gently from her sword and onto the wooden floors (She would clean it up later)

'What was that dream I had?'

Her Recalling didn't reply.

Iris suddenly realised there was a weight in her other hand and looked at it.

Gripped tightly inside it was a bone, an aged grey-white in colour and infused with power.

*Naruko's lab/house(not the Pokémon one)*

Naruko was rather enjoying her experiments right now, with Iris having sent her two rather special objects for her to play around with.

First, she removed Boldemort's soul shard from Ravenclaw's Diadem and shoved it in a special jar for later use.

Next she researched the enchantments on the Diadem, to see what made it so special.

Apparently a lot, because magic scans showed ROWENA RAVENCLAW'S MIND inside the Diadem, slightly tainted by dark magic, but mostly there.

As it turns out, the Diadem was pretty basic to begin with, as it just had some mind releasing magic that helped with learning to begin with, but soon Rowena decided to do something crazy and bound herself to the Diadem, letting her own Knowledge of magic get shared through the headgear when her demise were to happen.

So Basically Rowena's brain was inside it. Isn't that nifty?

Next object, The blood-red stone that was the Philosopher's Stone.

Making gold outa other metals was snazzy and all and the immortality juice was all good too, but one thing made the Scientist/Pokémon Professor/ QUEEN OF AN ARMY's mind tingle with many ideas.

It was an extremely powerful battery, compatible with anything magic or not.

So now Naruko was waiting on something she ordered from America.

The doorbell rang, making Naruko spring up and dash to the door. She opened it, to reveal a man with a tall wooden crate on a trolley.

"Sign here." The man drawled, showing a clip-board with some papers on them.

Naruko skimmed through them, to check if everything was in order and quickly signed the when nothing seemed to be a problem.

The man checked her signature, and nodded in acceptance before removing the trolley from the crate and wheeling the empty thing away.

Naruko picked up the crate with brute strength and brought it inside to her lab and placed it onto an empty metal table sideways.

Carefully placed crowbar pulls left the single wooden plank underneath the object.

That object being an animatronic skeleton.

Naruko's spectacles gleamed with insanity as she laughed loudly, enough to make the disgusting semi-conscious tar of Voldemort's soul shimmy around in its jar with fear.

*hours later*

Drills and many other mechanic tools resonated in the room as fur-like panels and skin-like panels alike were screwed into the animatronic skeleton.

Naruko turned off her drill and walked backwards to admire her handiwork, a cat-girl animatronic.

It was also rather Kawaii in a teen Ranma kind of way.

'Okay, now that is done, time to put in the finishing touches.'

Naruko placed both magic objects onto the machine body, the Diadem having a perfect slot on the head and the blood-red rock finding itself nestling in between the Animatronic's rather realistic breasts.

As the gem clicked into place, the animatronic's eyes flickered open, the large screen eyes installed for ultimate expressive abilities showed a 'installing ' message along with an installation progress bar.

'Wow, the mixture of magic and machine here is unreal,' Naruko's glasses flashed once more 'and it is all from my own design!'

The bar went at a fast pace, and eventually the eyes went black again, only to be replaced by a set of smart looking grey eyes.

The Magitech (Isn't that fancy?) machine brought herself into an upright position and turned to Naruko.

"Why did you have to install the internet into these systems? I am now tainted with the sight of so many things that I should not repeat" Rowena said to her current body's creator, her voice coming out slightly metallically.

"You needed to know about the world, I thought giving you access would be a more simple solution than doing it myself."

"You are lazy." The witch in a machine stated

"Most of the time, anyway... welcome back to life... sorta. What do you want to do?"

"Right now? Ban some sites from my mainframe."

"I'll leave you to it. I'm going to try and get a drink..."

*ten minutes later, Naruko's Corral*

"Shuckle, how goes the production." She asked the semi-wild Pokémon.

Technically Shuckle wasn't hers, but she had hired the Pokémon to make some things, and in return she would have a place in the Corral.

" _Well, your lum-grape wine is doing well, the first batch is ready. I would be careful though; a dark type in the Corral caught a whiff of it and went kinda crazy, like they drank an entire barrel of it. He was a light-weight though, so you should be fine if you can handle the drink."_ The Shuckle replied in a strange accent.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Naruko said as she picked up two bottles with their stoppers sealing the liquid inside.

" _You're welcome miss, now I have another bottle going right now, so I would like to me left alone."_ With that Shuckle retracted into her shell, a slight sloshing sound coming out as she did so.

'Okay, let's see...' Naruko thought as she pulled the cork out and took a large sniff.

'Woah...' Naruko gasped. She took a sip.

'W-w- _w-WOAH'_ Naruko's mind went blank as her hair went from spacey, to pink highlights, to pink in the space of a couple seconds.

' _That... is too good.'_ The now tipsy Mew-tated mumbled in their head before taking large gulps from the bottle.

' _I think I am drunk... what do I do now?'_ The woman purred

' _Well... I better not let this go to waste, maybe I can find someone to drink it with?'_ She giggled as she opened up a portal.

*A week? later*

Naruko had a major headache

'How can one have a headache a week after drinking?' you might be asking yourself.

She didn't really stop drinking, and it was very strong... Shuckle(s? What is the plural?) really do know how to make their drink, just look at Arceus, she got drunk from some of that stuff.

Anyway...

Naruko had a hangover, on the level of 'holy F*** literally the Hangover movie' level of hangover.

In fact on her shoulder there was a tattoo of a wolf looming over a full moon, so it was pretty much the Hangover movie in that way.

Why did she have that tattoo?

Well she was married now...

To Artemis...

How does that even work?

Well, she was pretty much a goddess, now she has some titles to go with that

'Naruko, Goddess of Rule-manipulation, minor Goddess of Dark and Mutation.'

She got that 'Rule-manipulating' title by breaking Artemis' vow without any repercussions (Yeah there was a moment when she had that equipment to do such a job, but you ain't seein' dat).

A nice thing about her new God(dess)hood, she gets a power boost from worship now, the she has quite a few followers to help with that, even the complete brainless Taken drones which also count as their mind is completely filled with worship help with that.

Ehh, you'll hear more about this later.

After kissing her wife('Still totally happy about this, won't live most of my life alone now.' Naruko thought) on the cheek she opened up a portal to her main dimension and walked through it.

Looking around... things didn't look like a week had passed, more like two and a bit had gone by instead.

Confirmation by her new house guest Rowena confirmed that, she had only been gone for about a day and a third.

'Eh this time difference shouldn't be a problem.' Naruko thought as she drank some water in an attempt to wash away her hangover.

'I need to remind myself not to drink any more of that stuff though... or maybe lock it away so no-one else can have it.'

*Around the time where the Weasleys get their supplies for Hogwarts in the second year.*

Iris really hates Gilderoy Lockhart.

She just wanted to get her 'required books' and suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled to the press and blinded (in the way of regular vision) by camera flashes.

It was shortly after that he announced her was going to be teaching in Hogwarts.

'Not for long...' Iris thought, already setting up some ideas that included blackmail to get him out of Hogwarts.

These thoughts were moved for later inspection when a fight between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy began, after the silver-blond haired man pressed the other man's buttons.

Mostly quipping about how poor the other man's family is.

Harsh.

Not as harsh as the other man's right hook though, wizards can use their fists if needed.

Lucius, now sporting a bloody lip (Savage) attempted a sneaky motion, and placed a black book inside a worn copy of a first year's book, probably the youngest Weasley's, and put it inside the cauldron the girl was carrying her books in.

Iris knew the book to be a Horcrux, and waited for the right chance to grab it, that moment being when the family was leaving the store at the time she was.

Another down, she would send it to Naruko later.

Once again, she split from her Aunt and Cousin, and made her way down the familiar Ally to her by far the most favourite shop.

Cigar Man nodded to her as she walked past his counter, which she returned.

Why was she here this time?

Well she wanted to get some gifts for other people, and felt that this was the right place to go for such a thing.

Looking around she saw a little flame in a jar, with a slightly black tint to it. She went over to it and saw that the fire got just a little bit brighter as her hand went close. She picked it up, as it seemed like the perfect gift for Tsunami, even if it didn't look that interesting at the moment.

A little more searching showed up another gem, a black gauntlet, which seemed to expel a rather sickening darkness that said seemed to whisper 'come on, try me on and get some awesome powers or something.'

She ignored the whispers coming from the gauntlet and picked up the glass portable case it resided in.

Iris then walked over to Cigar man and placed both things on the counter.

"What is with you picking out some of my more interesting things, little lady? You know the drill from before, you give me the coin, I'll give you the story."

The almost addictive sound of coins clanking together loosened Cigar Man's Cigar smoking mouth.

"Alright, the jar. That is a Pyromancy flame, some old magic from around the time your magic focus was made, it is very rare now but during those times it was still uncommon, as the art of Pyromancy was rather chaotic in nature. I have a few books not on display that go with the flame so if you want them, it will cost more as usual.

Next, the Overlord Gauntlet. It was used during older times also, and went in conjunction with a couple other objects to create and control an army of minions. Along with that it was used to channel some other darker magic. I got this one during World War 2, the family that first inherited the Gauntlet from its first user sold it to me along with the spells it uses after Grindewald found out about it. They died a few weeks later, I think that the man might have won the war if he got the gauntlet, so it was pretty lucky.

Anyway, you want em little lady?"

Once again, Iris left with an emptier coin pouch.

'I seriously need to stop buying from this guy, no wonder how amazing his items are, he literally makes them cost so much.' Iris thought as she placed the bought objects in her sleeves.

With that, she decided to go home.

 **ORBIT.**

 **CYA.**


	12. Chapter 12: Green Time

It's A Taken World

Chapter Twelve: Green = Time.

 **I usually put a key here, don't I? Well you should sorta know this already but here...**

"English/Japanese" Normal

" _Pokémon/FLASHBACK/sign language/electronic"_ Special

'Thoughts/signs/' Thoughts and signs (any affect of previous things do this, so a thinking Pokémon uses _Italics)_

("Translations")

Iris' second year of Hogwarts was uneventful, as she had taken care of the problem before it had started.

Naruko now has two jars of Volde-goop which she doesn't know what to do with.

But hey, Iris thought of what Voldemort did to make that Horcrux, now she has a pet Basilisk. Neat, plus she could talk to it, which she found out later.

It was a little after Three months into the start of Hogwarts something interesting did happen though.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Naruko was chilling, watching some Mettaton on the TV when suddenly..._

 _Portal rips apart her TV setup._

 _Luckily she got it insured after the previous accident (Light Spear) so she could get some money back._

 _Who came through the portal though?_

 _Artemis, holding a bundle of blankets._

 _*END*_

Yeah, Naruko is a Father/Mother to a baby girl.

How did that happen in three months?

Well there was a one to three time ratio in the difference of dimensions. So nine months had already passed in that other dimension.

But good thing was she was able to create a proper link, no more of that problem will happen again. Now little Luma (Naruko's daughter's name, no idea where the name came from... nope definitely not.) is in the hands of Anko under the guise of her carer while she 'worked abroad on a job too dangerous for children and she couldn't miss it'

Ehh, weird. But let's get into something interesting.

*Saotome Home, like in the middle of the night.*

Genma Saotome was planning an escape.

An escape from his own home.

Why?

His wife is insane and has corrupted his own son into being a weak girl, thinking that using anything other than martial arts to defeat your opponents was perfectly fine.

Nodoka even taught the boy how to use a gun! That is not something a martial artist should do.

So right now, he was sneaking away as a Panda with Ranma on his back.

What he didn't know was that Nodoka was watching and didn't care; Ranma would call her if things get too out of hand.

Plus she had a bunch of people to watch out for him, he was way too easy to read.

*The morning, somewhere in Japan.*

Ranma was glad she had such a big hat, the sunlight was so annoying.

And that rushing water...

Ranma sat upright and looked around.

Random trees, Panda washing itself in a river, burnt out campfire.

Yup, her dad totally kidnapped her.

She clambered up sleepily and stared at the Panda.

'W-what to do with you, if we are on the road you being a panda will be a problem, t-the claws are pretty deadly.' She thought as she summoned her staff into her hands.

She held it up over her head and mumbled a curse.

A glowing downpour hit the Panda, whose form changed into a less bulkier and more feminine shape which looked to be about sixteen and had cute little black panda ears on their cascading black and white hair.

Boom, Panda-girl.

Very upset Panda-girl.

Panda-girl running right at her in blind rage.

'S-slightly problematic, uhh... l-let's try something'

'W-what curse would produce the correct result? Buddhist Priest curse... extract the pacifist...' Ranma held up the ball of newly created Pacifist water and threw it at the leaping panda-girl, who completely ignored the water and dived completely through it.

As soon as the water connected, Genma-panda-girl's fury completely burnt out.

"S-so, do you still want to fight?" Ranma asked the Panda-girl, who shook her head with slight fear.

Ranma smiled at her new 'mother.'

"Good, now you get to keep that curse form, but if things get into trouble, I'll remove the pacifism so you can protect yourself."

Genma just gave happy smile and pulled out a sign.

'Whatever you want, daughter.' It read.

'U-uh, weird.'

It is weird, just not as weird as Genma's head right now.

*Inside Genma's head.*

Male Genma was screaming internally as he watched this strange mutation of him accept anything his son said.

He would be screaming out loud, but his entire body was entangled with bamboo, and held still by his old panda form while a copy of the curse form in the outside world seemed to be using a control centre in his head, smiling happily as she wrote on a pile of signs that went through a chute, that created them in the outside world with Genma's energy.

Yup, he had a split personality now.

*Ok, now that is over with... Train to Hogwarts on the third year.*

Iris really hates the magic government.

Mainly because they put away her Godfather in prison without trial.

And she couldn't just straight up tell them, because then they would get suspicious.

Lucius was already suspicious about the book not doing anything so she had to be careful

Right now, she would just have to deal with it.

Suddenly the train stopped, the quick thought of 'why had the train stopped when we aren't at Hogwarts' that ran through her head gave a reply that she couldn't accept.

The so called 'protectors' that were here to catch her innocent Godfather decided to hop in for a light snack.

The light snack of tasty humanity.

'Why is she saying humanity?' I hear you readers asking. Well as it turns out... Dementors are the ancestors of Dark Wraiths that some idiot decided to revive.

Iris was about to cast a Patronus charm, something she knew worked against them and with an entire library of other people's happy memories it would have been easy to cast, but someone beat her to the punch.

'Who though? Oh... our new teacher.'

'Well if they're gone, they should be no problem of mine now.' She thought, before sitting back down onto her seat in the empty compartment.

'Well, another year... let's see what it brings.'

*Next day*

Iris was walking to class in a quiet corridor, recalling a couple of things, one of them being why Hermione could deal with such a big timetable, when she fell to the ground in pain.

Something was messing with her clairvoyance.

The pain was enough to spark her Mew-tation, which tried to fix the problem by changing to a more appropriate form for the task. Her hair turned a light green, with two large strands flicking upwards to look like antennae and gaining a blue tint on the ends. Her emerald eyes gained black rings and gained some blue flecks.

The pain lessened, but didn't let up. She unconsciously tried to teleport away from whatever interference there was...

And with a flash she was gone.

"Professor! Theres a girl unconscious in the corridor!" A voice called from the darkness of the looming unawakeness.

"... Hospital Wing... Po..." The unawakeness finally decided to grab Iris in a choke hold.

*?*

' _Oh sweet raisins my head hurts!'_ Iris' waking thought was.

"Oh you're awake now? I'll go get the Headmaster." A voice said.

Iris opened her eyes to see who spoke and saw...

A younger Madam Pomfrey?

She didn't really see her for long, as the healer left the hospital wing relatively quickly. When she came back she had with her a... younger Dumbledore?

' _What... am I in the past or something?'_ Iris stated in her head blandly, only to get a reply... from her own past.

Yes she was in the past, she teleported to the past.

" _Cele... Cele?!"_ ("Well... wha?!") Iris tried talking and suddenly realised she was speaking in Pokémon.

' _Oh... darn. How am I going to talk to people. Wait, Harleen is still in my sleeve isn't she? Plus, I have magic.'_ Iris thought Idly, shuffling a hand into her sleeve to feel out the tiny fairy-person, who turned out to be curled into the brim of it.

The two older people stood there; confused as the girl who had just woken up was feeling into the sleeves of the school robes they were unable to remove from her person.

Dumbledore coughed to grab the girl's attention, which worked.

Their eyes met.

Dumbledore fell to the ground with a dull thud.

' _He tried to read my mind again?'_ Iris thought as Madam Pomfrey's attention was brought to Dumbledore.

"Girl, what did you do with Dumbledore?"The medi-witch said as she checked over the downed man

'The question is, what did he try to do with me?' Iris replied...

Via sign.

She keeps tabs on her friends, alright?

"I do not understand what you mean. Explain." Pomfrey requested.

'Well he tried to read my mind, he couldn't really take it. He will have a headache, but other than that he is fine.' The sign read when flipped over.

Suddenly Pomfrey's strict face held a large amount of anger.

Reading the mind of a child?! Outrageous.

She pulled out her wand and levitated the man unceremoniously onto a bed, the man's head donking on the metal headboard then slumping onto the pillow.

*A couple hours later*

Dumbledore had woken up with a maddening headache, but powered through it as he explained who found her in a corridor and brought her to the hospital wing.

Her mother, Lily Evans.

She was actually rather worried about her, and was waiting for the go-ahead to visit her in the wing.

The thought of her mother (even at the same age as her at the time) being worried about her brought a warm feeling to her soul.

Not to worry, Lily was going to see a lot more of her in that year.

Why?

She was going to save her parents, and cause some waves.

Iris was assigned into Gryffindor (again, it was after two days after the sorting.) after a short exam to check if she was up to date in her studies and was placed into a shared dorm with her mother along with a few other girls

"Glad to see you up and about... you know I never got your name?" Lily said to start a conversation while Iris was setting up her living space.

'Thanks, my name is Iris by the way, Iris Uzumaki.' Iris signed.

She was sure Naruko wouldn't mind a little borrowing of her last name.

"Woah, that sign thing is pretty cool, do you think you could teach me it?!" Lily asked excitedly.

'Maybe.'

"Woo!" Lily cheered.

*Next morning*

"Before, we start with classes this morning; I would like to announce a late student. Please welcome Iris Uzumaki, she has been assigned to the Gryffindor." Dumbledore announced during breakfast.

Many boys turned her direction with a look of 'I totally want that' while she ate her raisin porridge.

' _Wow, not even famous and I have a gaggle of guys after me'_ Iris thought.

At that moment one teen decided to be up-front and ask Iris on a date to Hogsmeade, the person who did so was a rather terrifying and disgusting thought

It was James Potter, her own dad.

The boy was left slumping on the floor with anime-style duck eggs and a sign saying a rather blood-drip looking 'NO!'

Lily thought it was quite funny.

*Tendo home, late at night and in the present time.*

Nabiki Tendo was reluctant.

She really didn't want to do this, sneaking photos of her sister's growing body, but the family needs the money. Her father doesn't even make any money and they are running out of their mother's life insurance ('Why did she even take out life insurance? She was way too young to even think of it.' Nabiki thought.)

So here she was, going through some hidden cameras she set up around the house when she was the only one home for good shots of Akane.

The fifteen year old sighed, flicking through the video footage contained within the cheap laptop.

Then she noticed something.

A man, sneaking through the dojo early in the morning, looking quite dangerous.

'Wait, this is usually the time Kasumi wakes up in the morning!' The middle Tendo daughter thought, fearing for her sister's life.

It wasn't needed, as Kasumi walked into the dojo with some cleaning supplies, took a single look at the man, and rolled her eyes as she pulled a pistol from her apron and shot the house invader.

Nabiki's mind shattered as she closed the laptop.

'Wha- what was that?!' The teen thought.

*An hour later*

Kasumi heard nothing from her younger sister's bedroom, so thought it would be a good time to sneakily clean up.

Like she usually did.

She slid through the doorway, her broom at the ready. Only to notice her sister staring blankly at a closed laptop.

"Nabiki? Are you alright?" The motherly Tendo said, bringing the other Tendo into reality again.

"K-kasumi?"

"What's wrong, sis." Kasumi kept on, trying to coax an answer.

"I uh..." She kept staring at the laptop.

"Oh my, you must have seen something on the internet that you couldn't take. Not to worry, I'll get rid of it for you..." Kasumi opened the laptop, only to see the paused video of herself gunning down another kidnapping attempt.

'Oh my.' Kasumi's mask of motherly loosened as she looked at the image in front of her.

Someone found out.

"Well Nabiki, looks like I have some explaining to do." Kasumi said with only a little of her regular warmth.

Nabiki shivered at the tone.

*With Ranma*

'Ok, I have nothing to do. Plus I am missing out on school which could be a major problem in the future.' The currently Male Ranma thought, using his laptop connected to the internet of the hotel he currently resided in.

'Just a regular school would be boring, I need something... interesting.'

Luckily, around a day or two ago something rather interesting happened; a certain girl met a certain cat who told her that they were Sailor Moon. This also led to a news report of a strange creature that a person called 'Sailor Moon'

And so Ranma decided to go to Juuban Junior High School.

As a girl.

Why a girl?

*With Naruko.*

"Alright, let's try one more time." Naruko called to her Lucario, said pokemon nodded, getting into a fighting stance.

Naruko nodded back, and opened up the now ominous looking briefcase. She removed The Dark Master Ball from its slot and threw it out.

The deathly rattle of the scythed skeleton echoed as the air grew thick with menacing darkness.

Cain the Lucario started with a Bullet Punch, rapidly sending steel fists into the bone structure, which it blocked with its Scythes, meeting the amazing speed easily.

The bones saw an opportunity and suddenly struck out with dark energy running from its claws, the strike met aura bone, which was sprung expertly into the grips of its creator to block the deadly strike.

The fight raged on for almost an hour, and ended when Lucario slammed a final Force Palm right into the skull of the inhuman creature.

The bones rattled, and finally fell limp fell limp.

The Ominous Darkness faded, and Naruko returned the Pokémon to its ball, which had brightened up slightly.

Naruko had been doing this for a while. The Living Bones were like an ocean of power and the only way for it to stop spreading was to use the energy it had.

And thus, the two skeletons were sent into battle once every month with her Pokémon, until they were defeated.

It was also some rather extreme training, and was quite useful for making her Pokémon stay in tip-top shape, something they needed to actually be seen as Elite-four level.

'Which reminds me, how is Lance? I haven't spoken to him in forever, I wonder if he is still salty about getting totally defeated.'

"Miss Naruko!" Cried a familiar voice of the nine-almost-ten year old known as Ashlyn.

Naruko quickly closed the suitcase and hid it away in a pocket dimension, before turning to the girl.

"Yes my apprentice? What do you... oh."

In the girl's arms was a group of Pokémon consisting of a Ralts, a Misdreavus and a Swablu.

Behind her was an Audino, holding a slightly cracked black and red egg and an Eevee.

All of the Pokémon looked worse for wear, the Pokémon held in Ashlyn's grip looking the worst.

"Quickly, bring them inside!" Naruko rushed. Ashlyn did as ordered, with the Audino cautiously following closely behind.

*later*

It took a lot of work to bring the Pokémon to a stable state, the only ones awake being Audino, Naruko and Missy

Right now Naruko was working on a solution for the Pokémon egg's cracked structure, even though the egg was close to hatching, any premature cracks not caused by the baby inside sometimes cause problems.

While she did her work, she took quick glances at the Audino, which in the previous events she didn't notice the purple fur the Pokémon had.

'A Shiny?!'

"Now, Audino. Care to explain this whole situation?" Naruko asked as she looked through some vials of rare concoctions.

'It would be better to explain when the girl wakes up.' The Audino motioned.

"Wow, sign language. Just talk normally, I'll understand."

" _What?"_ The Audino questioned, the voice sounded like a flat note of a previously vibrant song.

"Yes, I understand the Pokémon language. Explain the story, how you met Ashlyn."

" _I suppose I should explain it from the start, like how exactly I know sign language."_ Audino mumbled

" _I was a nurse under the service of a lesser town in Unova but since the place contained a school for the disabled a large amount of disabled children came by so the Pokémon center employees were taught sign language, so we could speak to the children. the Joy was a nice lady, but naive due to the fact the town was rarely visited. One day a man came by the centre, he carried this warm air to him and immediately got my Joy under his spell. They dated and eventually they moved in together._

 _It started out perfectly well; the man was nice and helped around the center, but as soon as Joy's mind was made up about how the man was he decided to throw that warmth out entirely._

 _He showed the true colours as the Pokémon abuser he was, forcing Pokémon under the safety of the center to do what he wanted, taking them to underground battles where things could be almost always deadly for the contenders._

 _Joy didn't notice any of it, and the man placed all the blame on her, the town started to get a bad name and children were pulled out from the school, leaving the place a near ghost town._

 _Finally Joy was left with no choice, but to succumb right into the man's 'warm grasp' fully she decided to let me go._

 _It wasn't a very nice release of service either._

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _Come on Joy Honey, I will send Audino to some guys I know, they'll take real good care of her, she'll be back into the hands of someone worthy of her medical prowess in no time." The man said with fake warmth._

 _Joy nodded with glistening, glazed eyes, she was barely there anymore. Just a puppet now._

 _Audino saw the light of familiar red._

 _She saw the hidden evil smirk of the man aiming the laser._

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _I found myself right in the underground battle ring, healing the Pokémon that were injured the most, sometimes finding myself in the fights if they needed to mix up the regular dog fights they would have."_

" _Yesterday was another underground battle ring fight, but this time some newcomers arrived, fresh meat for the feast, I was moved to Kanto for this fight, these Pokémon 'were special enough for the medical service.'"_

 _I watched, staring at the beaten down Pokemon, way too young to even be in the ring, didn't matter to them though, 'they were rare, prime for battling even at that age'._

 _Today was time for them to be moved to another ring, to show them off. They decided to take a scenic route to not get into the sight of any Jenny that might be looking. The mover was a drunk though, drove the truck right into a tree, made the other guy mad._

 _The conflict led to... Ashlyn discovering the crash and the five of us in cages, along with the egg which was 'a reward for the fights'."_ Audino finished.

It was then the Hearing Pokémon finally noticed the large line of vials, which Naruko had left out.

" _Umm, miss what are all these vials? Were you even listening to my story?"_

"Hmmm? Yes I was, we shall sort out the whole problem of the underground battles, I should be able to solve it with your knowledge. Right now I am looking for a solution for the egg and I think I have found it..."

Gentle chinks were heard along with a 'woop!' of joy.

From within some cabinets Naruko pulled out a vial, which contained a semi-transparent light-blue crystal-like liquid.

" _What is that? How could it help the egg?"_

"Well, this here is something I found in my travels at Johto, an isolated incident, very hush hush. Hopefully won't happen again. Anyway, I found this crystal-like substance during that event, and it seemed to regenerate from any damage it had found itself getting, it also... doesn't really exist. But enough of that," Naruko pulled a small amount of the crystal-liquid into a syringe, and injected it into one of the egg's cracked points.

Quickly the cracks sealed shut and the egg seemed to gain a more mirror-like nature to it.

" _Wha... What happened?"_ Audino cried, slightly worried.

"Nothing dangerous, just the egg, and the Pokémon inside it, absorbing the power of the substance, it was some crazy powerful stuff, it wouldn't only repair the damage."

"Now, let's get straight to work and put down a large criminal underworld shall we?"

*The next day.*

" _In other news, police from all regions have been cracking down on underground battle rings with the help of an anonymous tip; we are going to our eyes on the ground right now."_ The Anchorlady said

" _Thank you ma'am. As you can see behind me, a large underground battle ring has just been found in Lushlane town, a place that has recently got some bad flak for reports of Pokémon in medical care going missing, only to be found later near death. In connection to this story one man arrested in the helping of making the battle rings has been found to have been the boyfriend of Lushlane Town's very own Nurse Joy. The man is still being questioned, but it seems that the Nurse had not been assisting, and may have been a victim."_ The news reporter rattled.

Naruko muted the television.

"There we are, all the locations you knew of have been sent out, and the man has been arrested. The question is, if your Nurse Joy is found to be innocent and recovers from this whole 'man crutch', would you go back?"

Audino twiddled her paws meekly.

" _I don't think I can go back there, too many bad memories."_

"So what will you do then?" Naruko questioned.

" _Could I possibly stay with Ashlyn? She was such a great help, and I feel a bond much stronger than I had with my Nurse Joy already forming."_

Naruko tapped her chin in thought.

"I could sort something out-" Naruko was tackled by the Hearing Pokémon

" _Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret this!"_

'I know I won't, I trust my apprentice.' Naruko thought as she hugged Audino.

"Naruko! The egg is hatching!" Ashlyn's voice called from the medic station, along with a harsh light that came from the room.

The two of them quickly made their way there. The light was already fading as they entered, revealing Ashlyn holding onto the newly hatched Zorua.

Naruko was also correct with her assumptions though, as the tuft atop its head was replaced with a ruby-like crystal of the same shape, the scarf-fur was coloured the same way also along with a more shiny obsidian for the Pokémon's black fur.

It's eyes opened, revealing an almost rainbow-white (you know, like the pearly sheen the inner part of an oyster shell?) surrounding a gem blue iris.

" _Zor?"_ The baby Pokémon yipped with a tilted head as it stared deeply into Ashlyn's brown eyes.

(After writing that description I realized how much that detail relates to the Yu-gi-oh monster Ruby Carbuncle...)

"Congratulations, Zorua hatched from the egg, would you like to give it a name?" Naruko said cheekily.

"Umm, Ruby?"

"Good name. But now you have a baby Pokémon to care for, I can start with another lesson, raising a baby Pokémon." Naruko pulled out a pile of books from no-where.

"It is required for you to read these," The Professor said as she dropped the pile onto a nearby table. "But take into consideration that you have to take care of Ruby at the same time."

Ashlyn started to sweat profusely

'WHY DOES SHE MAKE ME READ SO MUCH?!' She cried hysterically inside her head.

"Because if you want to be the very best you must have the knowledge to pass the test." Naruko rhymed.

'CAN SHE READ MY MIND?!'

"Yes I can read your mind."

Ashlyn's sweat glands worked overtime.

*Diagon Alley*

Issei, currently in mew form, was in awe.

Iris had told her about Diagon Alley but it looked much more exciting in person.

Why was she in Diagon Alley though?

Well Rias had been brought here by her brother, and in connection and protection her Peerage also came with her.

Koneko apparently wanted her to come too, and summoned her.

Luckily no-one was around to see her just disappear.

It went as normal as Devils going into a magical street could be, but when they got into Gringotts things got pretty crazy.

As Rias' brother Sirzechs conversed with a goblin teller, Issei noticed that some goblins were staring... at her and Koneko in particular.

Moments later a goblin came up to them with a mild sneer.

"You are Koneko Toujou correct?"

Koneko's head tilted, but she gave an almost silent yes in reply.

"There is someone that requests you and your little companion's presence, will you come with me?"

"... What about the ones I came with?" Koneko asked.

"They will be told where you are. Come along!"

So Koneko followed the goblin into a chamber to the left of the entrance, inside was a rack of weapons and a large painting depicting a ruined stone building weighted in snow.

The goblin walked over to the weapon rack and picked up two of the blades, a sharp katana and a broadsword matching its sharpness.

"I suggest you hold onto these." The 'man' said to Koneko as he passed the two blades to the young girl.

Afterwards he brought out a plain wooden box and passed it to the disguised devil.

"When you are ready, walk over to the painting with the object inside this in your hand." The goblin told the two of them.

Koneko really didn't want to listen, but she did anyway and opened the box.

Inside was a strange worn doll, she pulled it out and walked over to the painting, the devil stared at it for a while before placing a hand on it.

Koneko and Issei were dragged inside.

*Inside the painting*

Koneko face planted right into the snow as she tried to get her footing, Mew-Issei was sent flying as her mistress tumbled.

Issei quickly tried to pull her out, only for her measly paw tugs to have no effect on the snow trapping Koneko.

' _Just tugging in this little form isn't going to help'_ Issei thought and returned to her hybrid state.

It was much easier to remove the younger girl afterwards, as a few leg pulls later a slushy 'pop' sounded and the wet devil was out, shivering quite a bit.

"Are you okay, Koneko _Mistress?_ " Issei asked as she pulled the shorter girl up.

"... Mew?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, but call me Issei."

"Where are we?" The Rook Piece asked.

"I suppose we are in the painting?" Issei said as she looked around.

She saw some light sources from across a nearby rickety plank-rope bridge and quickly told her companion of it.

A couple moments later she head a slight sweat-drop appearing as Koneko's shivering body was now grasping onto her like a monkey.

' _I suppose she can do that...'_ Issei thought as she walked across the bridge, carrying the extra baggage of two sheathed swords and a person.

Across the bridge they went, going up the snowy hill on the other side to the stone building that was seen in the painting before. At the entrance there was a strange looking fire, which had a prod similar to a sword stuck into it. The two sat down around it and were surprised at the sudden feeling of warmth it gave.

"How are you feeling now Koneko?" Issei asked.

"... Better."

"Good, we should get moving finding a way out is a priority." Issei said after a while. She picked up the two swords and passed the Katana to Koneko, the lighter blade seeming to fit more for the petite Devil.

The Structure was lifeless; the only human shaped things were the charred corpses that were either laying about or stabbed by spikes and left up in the air, it was kind of creepy to Issei, but being a familiar to a Devil makes you uncaring about those sort of things.

They searched high and low for a way out, only to find none until the final route, a long bridge with a tower on the end; this bridge was a time they had to use their weapons, due to the large armoured humanoid guarding the tower.

As soon as they got close the armoured figure attacked with his mace, which took some trouble to dodge in such a small area, but they succeeded in doing so and both got a swipe at the giant, surprised when the blades cut through the strong metal as they melted through it and setting the flesh underneath on fire.

The armoured behemoth only growled in annoyance though, and made a sideswipe with his bulky shield to try and knock them out the way, but we must say one thing...

Rolling is OP

They dodged once more, and while the behemoth was steadying itself they plunged their swords into the crick of the neck, sinking them deeply into flesh.

With a final dying growl, the giant fell face first into the ground, lifeless.

The two of them removed the blades from the armoured corpse, and quickly continued on to the tower.

As they went through the archway, the world seemed to waver and vanish, only to be replaced by a similar sized room but contained a large homely feeling.

"Oh, you made it right on time." A voice said, the Koneko and Issei turned.

There sitting on a large chair was a tall woman, with strange furry clothes which looked almost fused to her skin, on her forehead were four small corns which was covered by long flowing white hair, strangely there was a bubble pipe in her mouth and she was reading a book released that year.

"Uhh, who are you?" Issei asked.

The woman giggled.

"My name is Priscilla, and I am going to be your trainer Issei."

"What..."

"It would be much easier to show you this," The tall lady passed Issei a picture frame, what was there surprised Issei.

It was a wide shot of a group, which contained an older version herself, Naruko (though she didn't look any different), A girl form Ranma, Iris and Tsunami along with some other people she didn't recognise but one person wearing something with a sun with a face did catch her eye.

She was wearing a bulky set of red armour, which was quite draconic in nature and on her back was a Scythe along with the broadsword she was using sheathed at her hip. She also noticed the amazing figure and... Very healthy chest area.

Naruko was in a chitin covered robe which she remembered seeing before, Willbreaker was on her back and had strange etchings in it.

Ranma had her regular hat but her staff seemed to have some crystals growing on it, her clothes also looked strange, like an old coat which was modified for mobility, she looked to have a nice figure too, but was also on the short side. (I suppose this is the wanderer outfit, but slightly modified).

Iris had her eyes covered by a piece of headgear which had two strange horns on the side, her familiar sword strapped to her hip on the right side and her magic focus held in her left hand. She wore a white expensive looking dress under her usual coat (which had seemed to have gained a few pockets). She was rather tall, and had a much simpler yet still attractive body which seemed to fit perfectly well.

Tsunami wore an old looking black robe with pieces of metal armour in key weak points, she was barefoot, but seemed to be uncaring about the snowy backdrop that the picture was placed in. In one hand was a strange fire, which looked familiar to the one Iris had got her but it now held a redder and more chaotic nature to it, on her back was a machete, which had some caked on blood, she was still very petite, the mixture of dangerous and cute was a strange combo. (armoured gold hemmed and a demon machete).

"Where did you get this?" Issei finally asked after she finished taking in the details.

"My past, your future in the past." Priscilla said simply.

 **Hey look you finally get something from me. Isn't that fancy.**

 **Sorry about leaving you guys in that waiting time, I sorta made a bunch of things to write and I couldn't pick what to write, so we have barely started stories, almost completed chapters, and lists that might be useful.**

 **Hopefully this donation shall appease you.**

 **YOU CAN'T EAT ME NOW, I AM GOING TO ORBIT.**

 **CYA.**


End file.
